


Yearnings Bound in Friendship

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 3some, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Top!Carson, Toys, bottom!Rodney, switch!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they have an open relationship, when Rodney accidentally walks in on John and Carson - it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the atlantiskink challenge: For geekyleviathan and the details are as follows: I'd like to see something involving bondage (collars/leashes in particular) with some light d/s, possessiveness, and some biting is a definite plus. If Sheppard is in it, dog tags are a welcome addition. With a happy ending, & no non-con. I pretty much like McKay with Beckett and/or Sheppard and/or Zelenka. Originally posted in 2006, and part 2 completed in 2008. Initially posted as a series with hopes I'd add more, but yeah that never happened. It might (as I have thoughts for Lorne) but don't place any bets. Deleted & reposted because I initially made the mistake of listing it as a series and couldn't figure out how to change that /o\ Anyhoo sorry for any confusion!

“You ready?” John asked as he stepped into Rodney’s lab and made his way over toward his scientist. A halfhearted grunt answered.

Slightly frustrated, John frowned and mentally dug in his heels as he nodded a quick hello toward Radek then wordlessly confirmed that whatever project Rodney had attached himself to wasn’t critically serious. At Radek’s grin, John returned the smile and inclined his head toward the door to silently let Radek know they were leaving, now.

“Come on lets go,” John, announced as he grabbed Rodney’s arm. 

At first Rodney couldn’t hide his annoyance at being disturbed. “What now?” At John’s raised brows and blatant look of exasperation Rodney blushed as he looked at the time, adding, “Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” John stated, as he firmly grabbed Rodney’s arm and started to usher him out of the lab. Less than five feet out Rodney nervously pulled back, forcibly slowing them down, and started to ramble waving his free hand about as he talked. “Maybe we shouldn’t you know… not now.” At John’s look of dismay, Rodney nodded, “No no, not that… I just---You know I was in the middle of deciphering the schematics on the flux capacitor. To reconfigure the coil systems that we’d bypass…”

“Rod—ney.” 

Rodney grimaced and rolled his eyes, immediately changing tactics once he heard John stress the syllables of his name. It was an annoying habit John had picked up and effectively used to argue or stress his point. Though he only really had to worry when John stretched his name out into three and four syllables, or for certain tones when he just snapped out his last name. 

Without pausing, John continued to pull him forward sliding a hand down his arm to clasp within his own hand until they were walking side by side. Not breaking his stride, John tilted his head toward Rodney and out of curiosity asked, “A flux capacitor? Wasn’t that something from ‘Back to the Future’?” 

Preoccupied, Rodney easily answered, “Yes. Yes.” Unwittingly, his hand that wasn’t holding the Colonel’s started to move in time with his words as he unconsciously kept up to John’s steady pace. Not bothering to hide his aggravation on the subject, Rodney continued. “Simpson’s idea. She’s got a fetish for renaming technology. Namely ripping off various terms from movies whenever she first gets her hands on something new.” 

John smiled in amusement as he watched Rodney’s hand wave about; Carson was right that he’d find something to occupy Rodney’s mind and his enviable case of nervousness. Now he only had to worry about his own nerves. The tip of his tongue peeked in and out over his lip as he remembered Carson’s confidence in his abilities to prepare Rodney. Refocusing, John prepared to further distract his scientist and innocently asked, “And you let her?” 

Indignant, Rodney answered, “It’s not a matter of letting! Watching movies, or the ones she’s most familiar with was never in my top ten list of things to do, so by the time I, or Radek, discovered her insanity the names had already stuck.”

John laughed. “Yeah not like it’s tech speak from a Trek flick.”

“No it wasn’t, but I’ll have you know I’ve watched and enjoyed more than just ‘Trek flicks’ as you so kindly called them.” 

“Not arguing there. Let’s see... TV—first the original, then Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise, and their movie counterparts. Have I got them all? Oh wait there’s also Star Wars.”

Annoyed, Rodney conceded, “Yes, but I’m interested in more than sci-fi for my entertainment value”

John smirked and added, “Oh yeah Jeopardy and let’s not forget the porn.”

Rodney huffed and was about to return a scathing remark, but John interrupted before he could defend himself. “Don’t bother, I’ve seen your vast collection.” Suddenly John stopped in front of Carson’s door; at the soft swish of the door sliding open John gently guided his lover into the room, and whispered under his breath, “And enjoyed watching most of them with you.”

Blinking several times Rodney stood frozen in the middle of the living area finally realizing where they were and the events that were going to take place—only this time with Carson. Panic set in; blue eyes quickly darted around as he anxiously held his breath expecting to see Carson walk in at any moment. 

Thinking the door locked, John stepped closer until he held Rodney’s rigid back firmly flush against his front. Hands quickly started to gently rub down Rodney’s arms before winding around his waist and leaned down to nibble on an earlobe and whisper, “He’s not here—yet. It’ll give us plenty of time to get ready.”

Relieved, Rodney slumped back into John’s embrace. Rodney’s mind tried to process the news as his emotions contradicted each other and ranged from relief to disappointment and back to anxiety. John only made it more difficult as he deliberately set his hands to work and continued to caress, sooth, and manipulate Rodney’s body. As a last desperate attempt, Rodney mumbled, “Maybe we should go… another time.” 

John barely paused, ignoring Rodney’s nervousness with his continuous ploy to physically distract his geek with each lick, nibble, and bite from ear and neck before stating, “Mmm no.” Fingers outlined and gently palmed Rodney’s slowly increasing arousal. Confident, John continued to lightly stroke the growing outline. Small gurgling noises escaped Rodney’s throat at the constant maneuvers; a heady combination of lips and tongue playfully attacked his hypersensitive neck while simultaneously the magic of John’s hands squeezed and pressed his arousal in minuet rhythm. 

Pleased by the uninhibited sounds Rodney was making, John’s arms clutched Rodney tighter and pressed his body closer, his need to fuck Rodney almost overwhelming his actions. With some hesitancy John stilled his hands; his breath quickened before he forced himself to inhale slow and steady. A mantra of ‘control, one step at a time, control…’ filled his mind to remind himself not to blow the plan, painfully anxious that he might upset or fail Carson’s wishes. Suddenly John swallowed a yelp when Rodney pushed back against his own evident arousal. 

Quicker than he thought possible John dug his fingers into Rodney’s hips, forcibly stilling his movements. Once he regained a seemly amount of self-control, John eased the pressure only to alternately caress and rake his fingers up and down from hip to thigh before they trailed a dance over the hard swell of Rodney’s cock. Consciousness of his desire seemed to ebb and then flame more distinct than ever; his need flared as fingers deftly undid Rodney’s pants.

Cool air bathed Rodney’s shaft before John’s long firm fingers wrapped around and squeezed. Murmuring incoherently Rodney jerked; thrusting hard into John’s hand while his own hands clumsily reached around and grabbed John’s hips tightly. Instinctively Rodney rolled his hips back to press and rub hard into John’s shaft, silently communicating exactly what he wanted.

John’s body stilled, refusing to lose control, or give into Rodney’s silent demand to fuck him. Instead he thought of Carson; of how his long fingers would tenderly pet and caress over John's backside, or of Carson's soft lyrical voice, the Scottish inflection that fired John’s excitement with each whispered word as he’d quietly demand that John hold his position; of how in-between breaks, Carson's cool hand would stroke soothingly over his hot flesh before he’d rain the paddle, whip or his bare hand down on John’s ass.

Carson's words danced in John’s head, ‘Be a good lad, you’ll bring him back here… get him ready…’ Unconsciously John nodded at the memory. Long moments passed where he just held Rodney in place, taking deep breaths and trying to regain his composure. 

With one last shuddering breath John was determined to follow Carson’s orders and switch the tables by engulfing their scientist in mindless passion. With renewed resolve John pressed his cock back harder into Rodney, and slithered a free hand up Rodney’s shirt until he reached his goal. Fingers fanned over a hard nipple and in a feather-light, almost too gentle caress massaged one, then the other. Rodney’s body arched back, and he loudly exclaimed, “Oh God!” 

John grinned and pulled him closer, slowly increasing the friction they both needed. Gripping slightly tighter, John’s hand slid up and down Rodney’s shaft, his thumb swiping across the head on the upstroke before twisting his wrist and sliding back down in a firm grip. The moment John halted Rodney immediately reacted, his body moving in need, fucking himself on John’s hand. Huskily, John whispered, “That’s it, Rodney, let yourself go.” 

Rodney stuttered, 'More!' at the sound of John’s gruff voice. Heavy breathing filled the room as their excitement increased. Rodney whispered and repeated in frantic hushed tones, ‘Oh God, yes, please!’ At John’s encouraging words Rodney responded and abandoned the last of his anxiety, no longer caring where he was, if he sounded pathetic or too needy under John’s talented hands—it had been too long. Dizzy with need, Rodney compliantly gave in and closed his eyes basking under the assault of pleasure John was creating. 

Relieved that Rodney finally submitted and went pliant within his arms; John moved in a bold rush. Sliding his hands to anchor around Rodney’s hips and waist, John tightened his grip. He scrambled to move them further into the room and use the wall for support. With his back supported, John’s hands immediately went to work to remove their remaining clothes before he obediently returned to his ultimate goal—to ready Rodney for Carson. From the corner of his eye John noticed movement then looked over and smiled as he realized he could easily see their reflection in the large floor to ceiling mirror that hung adjacent to them. 

Staring directly at their reflection, pupils dilated, John gazed adoringly at his lover’s debauchery, delighted that Rodney had stopped thinking and started only to react, his body moving in pleasure to John’s softest touch and whispered word. Rodney’s mouth hung open mumbling a jumble of incoherent words, ‘Yes, please…’ being the only thing that stood out. John watched as his long tan fingers skimmed over and around Rodney’s sensitive nipple, his abdomen already taut only to shudder in anticipated need before John’s hand fanned lower teasing and enjoying the feel of those muscles clenched beneath his touch. 

John audibly swallowed as he watched their image and felt Rodney’s reaction to his touch. His own need heightened as he continued to stare at his fingernails while they scraped downward toward the hot flesh of Rodney’s shaft. Dark and heavy in arousal Rodney’s cock almost waved in greeting. The hooded head glistened with wetness; John licked his lips and didn’t bother to stop himself from moaning in desire, or from using a vise grip as he pulled Rodney back, squashing their bodies closer in order to grind and slide his cock over the cleft of Rodney’s ass. John gasped in delight as he felt Rodney happily respond and start to roll and grind his hips back in rhythm to John’s own forward thrusts, adding the friction they both needed and desired.

John wanted nothing more than to abruptly turn and slam Rodney against the wall and sink to his knees. With more mental exertion than he would have wanted to admit, John closed his eyes and concentrated on Carson, silently reprimanding himself to stay with the plan. With great effort John resolved to ignore his instinctive need to kneel— to taste and swallow Rodney’s shaft to the root. As much as he desired Rodney right now, the reality was he needed and wanted both of his lovers together, and that meant sticking to his plan.

To distract himself, John glanced away from Rodney’s cock only to notice his large limpid blue eyes were candidly staring at their reflection. Startled by what he saw, John’s mouth curved in tenderness at Rodney’s innocent display of desire. John didn’t want to think about how long it had been, but three weeks of conflict between his lovers was an eternity he never wanted to repeat. Quietly, they stood there openly appraising each other in the mirror, emotions of desire, want, trust, and love reflected in their eyes. 

Long moments passed before John eased his grip from Rodney’s hip and shaft, and returned to a gentle caress in an attempt to ebb their impending climax. Using only his fingertips John moved to delicately trace one and then the other pulsing vein of Rodney’s hard cock. Even with the slightest touch Rodney whimpered and twitched within his arms. John licked, then firmly bit down on his own lips almost drawing blood. A blatant reminder to control his primal instinct and not throw Rodney down and fuck him ferociously. Granted they both needed to be fucked, but the point was he was supposed to stick to the plan, a plan that he was increasingly having a difficult time following through with each second.

It was the continual tease of small intimate touches that sparked Rodney’s imagination and rapidly brought him into the right submissive ‘headspace’ with a commitment of raw lustful need. Absolute trust and vulnerability lay open to John’s affectionate gaze. It still amazed him the depth that Rodney was able to give of himself. Through half closed eyes darkened with desire, John’s gaze never left Rodney’s mirror image, watching as his fingers eased further down and proceeded to cup and caress Rodney’s sacs. At the same time he licked and nibbled on Rodney’s earlobe, whispering longingly, “God Rodney, you’re so beautiful like this…” 

In answer, Rodney uttered a guttural sound from deep within his chest and his body bucked and pushed back aggressively, grinding his ass hard against John’s own swollen member—desperate with want and need. Quickly John moved his hand up and tightened his fist over Rodney’s hard, pulsing cock. His other arm tightened, anchoring Rodney in place as John rocked forward, fingernails busily raking over the taut muscles that rippled beneath his touch before he paid any more attention to Rodney’s oversensitive nipples. 

Heady over the sight before him in the mirror, John growled possessively. Small nips took on a harder edge as teeth scraped roughly over Rodney’s jugular marking his skin. Mindless in need, Rodney inclined his head to allow John easier access; his breath hitching in-between moans of breathless passion and continual murmurings of, ‘Yes, yes, yes…’ 

Ecstatic over Rodney’s submission John bit down and sucked hard on the skin. A moment later he released his hold and raked his teeth over the bite before biting down and sucking once more. At the same time, John’s grip on Rodney’s cock tightened and pumped using strong steady strokes, his throat dry and raspy as he demanded, “Rodney, come for me…Now…”

Instantly, Rodney arched back, his body quaking in pleasured relief within John’s arms.

John watched through hooded eyes as Rodney’s body quivered and rode out it’s own orgasm. Moments later, Rodney slumped back into John, his body depleted from the intensity of his orgasm. John’s breath hitched, and he closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing and ignoring his own orgasm—knowing it would please Carson. With slower deep breaths, John quietly nuzzled his lover, immensely pleased with how his plan was proceeding. 

Now with Rodney pliant, and his first orgasm out of the way, John couldn’t help but grin in high hopes for the rest of the night. 

~*~*~*~*

Dazed and euphoric, Rodney still wasn’t sure when or how John got him into the shower except that hot water cascaded soothingly over his body. Half way slumped against the shower wall, Rodney was barely aware when the door opened and John joined him. 

Rodney observed through lowered lids as John stepped fully under the spout soaking his hair thoroughly flat before tilting his head back. Eyes closed, John reached up to change the water temperature from hot to cold and twisted the end nozzle to the highest setting to allow the multi facet showerhead to pulsate hard against his back and chest as he turned. 

Rodney smirked and giggled inanely before he spoke. “You’re a masochist.” 

Opening his eyes, John laughed in return and grinned wickedly. Moving rapidly he reset the temperature before dragging Rodney under the showerhead with him. Though now hot, the water continued to pulsate and pound down hard onto their skin. Almost in rhythmic beat to the shower, John rained small bites that alternated with kisses covering up, down and around Rodney’s jaw line.

Between panted breaths John eyed his handiwork before he huskily asked, “And is that a problem?” He licked and played with one mark, nipping and pulling the skin sharply before proceeding to define another mark. 

Each purplish bruise received a delicate kiss before teeth slowly scraped over one then another. Automatically Rodney’s cock twitched at the erotic play as John continued to switch tactics, going from butterfly kisses that alternated with long sensuous licks to the blunt contrast of hard bites that pulled and vacuum sucked on his skin.

Rodney whimpered over the thought of how the marks would look—hickeys, large dark bruises marking him as John’s. Each possessive nibble telegraphed pleasure straight toward Rodney’s groin. He groaned louder and pressed himself closer with the conscious purpose of accepting John’s mark. His throat hoarse and slightly more wanton than he would have liked, Rodney answered, “No.” 

A deep guttural, sound echoed within the shower stall; hesitantly John pulled back and slightly out of the path of hot spray to look at his lover. Thrilled, John couldn’t suppress his wide grin especially when Rodney insisted he continued and suddenly tried to pull him back with whining bouts of protests.

Instead John focused on Rodney’s lips, inching closer until his own lips were only a hair’s breadth away. The tip of John’s tongue stretched to lick a delicate trail over Rodney’s faintly swollen lower lip. A lick that turned into a nibble, only to be slightly pulled and gnawed between his teeth, lasted a few seconds before he started sucking furiously on Rodney’s lip. 

Rodney sobbed, his shaft already reawakening with interest. What he needed, wanted, was to be fucked now. He surmised that John had to be following Carson’s orders otherwise he wouldn’t have waited this long to come or to fuck him. Whatever their full plan was, Rodney knew Carson had to be behind it. He also realized John wasn’t unaffected, he just had to push harder and be more creative in order to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was to be thoroughly fucked through the mattress.

With that objective in mind Rodney started to execute his own plan starting with a counterattack. Once John released his tight grasp; under the guise of a kiss Rodney aggressively demanded attention by pursuing his own path over those lips and teeth and nipped them hard in a silent demand for John to open wider. 

At the sharp pain John’s mouth capitulated to Rodney’s insistence, falling open to his assault. His mad scientist was, indeed, driving him mad as he systematically attacked all of John defenses. Hands moved over his wet body only to pause and grip hard enough to bruise before moving on. Their kiss was a battle, tongue against tongue dueling for dominance. 

Encouraged by the coarse animalistic sounds coming from John, Rodney forcibly pushed and twisted, using the bulk of his larger body to pin John against the shower wall. His larger hands quickly grabbed John’s wrists and forced them up and over his head effectively turning the tables.

Stunned by his own reaction, John silently cursed himself for allowing Rodney the advantage. If he kept this up, Rodney would get him exactly where he wanted him—with John losing control and helplessly fucking him even before Carson arrived. Or worse, as Carson walked in. 

For the moment John submitted and tried to mentally recoup. Just the thought of disappointing Carson was enough for him to fight back. He knew what Rodney’s goal was, to push him hard enough to make him lose complete control. He was close already, and any other time.... It also didn’t help that Rodney had the knowledge of knowing exactly what buttons to push; not only was he their resident genius, he was also a pushy bottom with an agenda to be thoroughly fucked. 

Both grinned; their eyes dancing in excitement and enjoying the game they were playing. Still catching his breath Rodney leaned forward until they were forehead against forehead, and he was breathing in John’s warm breath. With a deliberate calculation Rodney slowed their pace as he leaned in and sensuously licked John’s lips open to devour and leisurely take what he wanted.

One of the features he loved about his Colonel was the discovery that he was a natural switch, evident as John yielded under his physical dominance. To reaffirm his new dominant position Rodney pressed forward heavily, successfully immobilizing John’s body. Arms forcibly stretched overhead, John’s eyes dilated, his breath hitched under the pressure. Rodney swallowed a whimper of excitement; his hips communicating what he wanted moved in small miniscule movements and enjoyed John’s submissive state.

Knowledge of John’s status as a switch came to light after Carson had entered the picture. Before Carson, Rodney had no clue as to the extent of John’s full desires or of the life-style and games he would come to love. 

Artfully Rodney nibbled his way down to John’s neck marking a path creating his own decorative work of art. With each bite skin stretched between teeth, only to be slowly sucked. With each moan he received, Rodney’s mind started to wander and was reminded of their first time. 

From the beginning they had quickly run the gambit from strangers to acquaintances, acquaintances to co-workers, co-workers to friends and then to intimate friends, all within the first couple of weeks after arriving in Atlantis. In fact, it was right after he was released from the infirmary after the incident with the entity that they became intimate. The Major had escorted him back to his room. After the door slid shut, Sheppard turned on him. The verbal lashing started, John looming closer, until the Major had him up against the wall angrily berating how insane and dangerous his actions were. Furious, Rodney retaliated, calling him an idiot. From there he reminded the Major that they had run out of options. Not to mention how disappointed they were when the shield didn’t work after Elizabeth tried to volunteer his services. John had only screamed back what he had done was stupid, incredibly brave and done without a single backup plan. Stunned by the simple fact that the Major seemed to care about what would happen to him, Rodney just stared; the next moment they were in a lip lock.

Their rough impromptu sex quickly turned into comfort sex. What they had, had been sporadic, and usually consummated after a dangerous mission or near death experience, a way to reaffirm their lives. At the same time it also cemented their camaraderie as a team, deepened their personal friendship and gradually their casual sex turned into something more. 

~*~*~ 

Rodney was forcibly brought back to the present as John bucked against him. Refocusing, Rodney tightened his grip and forcibly nudged his knee between the Colonel’s legs, adding friction to their already volatile situation. From the unconscious moans coming from the back of John’s throat, Rodney smiled, knowing he wouldn’t have long to wait—then remembered that day. It was the first time he heard those same involuntary throaty sounds, but also when he discovered John’s true passions. 

~*~*~

It was perhaps one of the most erotic moments in his life one that he continues to savor even today. It also happened to be the same day that forever changed their relationship. He had walked unannounced into Carson’s private office only to find his lover bent over Carson’s desk, ass in the air. Neither had heard him enter, as Carson stood there fully clothed. Firmly, ardently spanking his lover. 

It wasn’t a shock to find John with Carson—Rodney had known they were seeing each other intimately, and Carson knew that he and John were also together. If nothing else they were honest with each other. What did come as a shock was the nature of John and Carson’s relationship. 

Rodney stood there dumbfounded. The sound of Carson’s hand seemed to echo loudly as bare flesh hit bare flesh. There was no rhythm, just Carson’s hand alternately spanking one ass cheek then the other. John’s bottom appeared to be on fire a shade redder than any of Elizabeth’s shirts, or what he thought his own face must look like. It was an exaggeration of course, but it didn’t change the heated flush he felt as he continued to stare.

With each resounding slap, John’s body jumped. His fingers were white gripping the desk’s edge tightly as his body jerked with each slap. It took several moments of following John’s every move before he realized the movement was in greeting of Carson’s hand, not shirking away. Finally strange throaty noises drew his attention followed by low breathy moans that reached his ears; John wanted this.

Shock and excitement rendered him helpless, his own breath hitched in excitement. 

Carson’s husky voice broke the silence as his hand continued the rapid movement. “Come for me lad, come for me now…”

Rodney couldn’t take his eyes off of John as he arched back nor could he refuse Carson’s words as he found himself obeying. For a moment the room seemed to go white. A moment later Rodney opened his eyes to find Carson staring directly at him.

Fear mixed with panic and equal portions of embarrassment only fueled him to flee.

~*~*~*~

Afterwards, at least initially, things between the three of them were awkward. As far as Rodney was concerned they were on a ‘break’. So he did what he did best when he needed to sulk—he buried himself in a mountain of work, which was relatively easy in Atlantis. It also afforded him the ability to avoid both of them. 

It had taken John awhile, but the man was relentless. Once he found Rodney alone and was able to corner him for more than ten minutes he’d badger and cajole him into talking about it. Rodney honestly didn’t know what to think, but he couldn’t lie or deny that he was confused and that unexpected jealousy played a hand; he just refused to look too closely of whom or why he was jealous. The topic had become their white elephant.

The fact was they both shocked him and he wasn’t sure who had shocked him more, John or Carson. Carson had been his friend for a few years now. The same friend who for the last two years he had bullied, pushed, and aggravated just to get him to try activating various ancient equipment. Not once would he ever have thought or equated Carson as dominate. In his imagination he’d always induced that Carson was nothing but a sweet, and devoted lover. Maybe even slightly more like himself initially; a bit nervous and at times bumbling, but he certainly would never have equated that image he had of Carson with the one he had walked in on. A Carson who was not only ‘spanking’ someone, never mind it was the last person he expected, but who exuded confidence and power... It was like seeing two different people.

When he finally relented to listen, John tried to explain that it was as much a part of Carson’s nature as it was a part of John’s. John needed what Carson offered almost as much as he needed to switch. That admittance had started them off in another direction. Whether or not the spankings were just some kinky game, or if it was more— if that was what John wanted, to be dominated, if he got off on whips and chains. 

John denied the chains and accused him of watching and reading too much cheesy porn. Though John didn’t deny the whips and Rodney watched transfixed when John blushed, confirming the slip. He rushed on to explain that role-playing was primarily only window dressing for the mind, that it was nice, but wasn’t the core of his relationship with Carson. It was about trust. Rodney could only stare; at the time he didn’t have the nerve, but silently wondered if switching meant John wanted to spank him.

Denial was good, as Rodney remembered turning away to hide his own blush as he thought of John taking control and spanking his ass. John had tried to explain that what he and Carson did wasn’t a game, not the way Rodney was thinking. It was more about taking care of someone, of Carson guiding him, more than it was about controlling or punishing. Rodney snorted at that comment, unable to shake either image of John’s crimson ass or Carson’s hand. 

It was his secret that haunted Rodney, his confused hidden feelings for Carson that hung between them. He replayed the scene, how he just stood there, his world zeroed in on Carson’s hand then coming in his own pants at Carson’s words. For all their talk nothing was resolved. Rodney remained confused, locked in his own shame and silence, but the images lingered to fuel his dreams and make him wake each morning aggravated by the newness and unfamiliarity of his growing desires. 

Ultimately, he should have felt better the way John fawned over him after that. John had even gone as far as to concede that he’d do anything within his power to ‘fix’ this. John also admitted that he and Carson had already talked. They had decided that whatever Rodney wanted they were willing to do—neither were willing to lose his friendship.

At the time Rodney wanted—John and only John. Some part of him should have felt guilty for ending their relationship; instead he’d silently argue, ‘John was mine first’, and without a fight they conceded. It was at that point that he and John became exclusive and even came out openly to a select few within their trusted circle. Even after everything John did to confirm and openly establish their relationship nothing changed Rodney’s growing frustration.

Ironically it was his continued friendship with Carson, and the man’s gentle guidance that allowed Rodney to even start wading through his feelings. Emotions, especially those attached to relationships, were never his strong suit, and though he didn’t fully understand everything he was feeling, he had started to make some headway. Particularly after he started to tackle the lingering embarrassment that still plagued him. To say he was pleased that Carson had kept the entire thing a secret was an understatement. Thankfully, John was under the impression he had just walked in and stormed out, and Rodney never corrected his assumption. 

In general, Rodney preferred to pretend none of it happened, and refused to discuss it with Carson. The problem was Carson; he just wouldn’t let it be. If Rodney had been honest with himself he would have realized it wasn’t going to go away just because he wanted it to. Nevertheless Carson had his voodoo ways of getting to him. For example he continued to leave various books and even pamphlets on the subjects for Rodney to find. He had tried to ignore or at least pretend that they didn’t exist, but Carson was tenacious.

Avoidance didn’t work. Between the dreams and the fantasies that started to plague him during the day, and Carson’s continued badgering, he thought he was going to go mad. It didn’t help that Carson was also his doctor. After a week with relatively no sleep and no emergencies to rely on to excuse his errant behavior, Elizabeth cornered him and made a nonnegotiable offer: Kate or Carson. 

Once Carson had his attention for more than five minutes, he simply asked why Rodney wasn’t sleeping. Out of the blue and without pause he rambled a confession—that he couldn’t stop thinking about the incident when he had walked in on Carson and John. Unable to stop himself he also admitted how much it had turned him on. That since then he had been haunted by the images—distracted every day fantasizing about it. He’d even gone as far as making up new scenarios and more importantly, he was in John’s place and John was in Carson’s. Once he finally shut his mouth, Rodney sat there mortified and dumbfounded with himself over what he’d just admitted to, of all people, Carson. 

Carson only paused for a moment, steadily staring at Rodney like he could read every thought and image within his mind. With a small nod, Carson smiled and firmly answered, ‘Good.’ After a long moment Carson looked away and busied himself as he continued. ‘Now take these tonight. If you have trouble or find yourself restless tomorrow night come see me. Now off with ya,’ he said, and handed Rodney a small envelope with two pills and waved him out the door.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. Just the knowledge of his confession changed the dynamics of his relationship with John. Everything had a new spin. Before they could be physically aggressive, but not to the level John had been with Carson. Now Rodney consciously, and unconsciously, pushed John to dominate him. For him it had started out as a game, an experiment. 

The novelty of it being a game soon wore off. It became more—more than he had ever expected. Thankfully John was patient. Later he had learned John’s patience and guidance was directly a result of his continued friendship with Carson, as Carson actively advised John on how to proceed. Initially he wanted to be angry, jealous, anything, but he found he couldn’t. He cared too much for Carson, and through his wise counsel, Rodney garnered benefits that were too pleasurable to argue with. 

Through trial and error Rodney discovered he thoroughly enjoyed their toys and even the spankings with various implements, but it was his own submission through bondage and the submissive headspace that he got off on and enjoyed the most. Usually his mind was off on too many tangents trying to recalibrate one problem or another— his genius often taxed to solve the diverse life threatening problems that occurred in Atlantis every day.

For a while things almost went back to the status quo. Almost. The problem was when it was just the two of them, alone. John and Rodney. Though John seemed secure and quite capable of switching, Rodney couldn’t help but notice how wound-up and unhappy John was becoming. It was only once he discovered his own sub-space that he started to understand what John might be missing. That, being submissive, achieving what he had called ‘sub-space’ offered unlimited freedom, and he had forced John to give that up. He was trapped without that outlet—without Carson’s hand. 

When Rodney discovered the ability to be able to let go, the gift of submitting to someone…. What he found under John’s capable hands was a serenity of inner peace that energized him. Once he understood and discovered it for himself, he couldn’t deny John that same freedom and serenity. In the end, with Carson’s help, sharing John wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be and in return Rodney selfishly found benefits through the end result of John’s happiness. 

Again it wasn’t until after seeing the marks and bruises that decorated John’s body from the good Doctor’s hands that Rodney realized and accepted the true extent of John’s darker masochist needs. Initially it was disconcerting, the depth of John’s needs. Though they weren’t intimate, Carson was overly patient and fair with Rodney and allowed him to discuss or ask any questions concerning John and their relationship. 

For John and himself, they both found the desire and need to submit in their private life balanced the dominant and aggressive roles they played in their professional lives. But Rodney realized that John also needed the physical outlet to match the heavy emotional demand that commanding Atlantis placed on his shoulders. 

Voodoo medicine aside, Carson; turned out to be more than an excellent friend, and Rodney’s level of respect and trust toward his friend only increased each day. Carson was someone, who always encouraged trust and friendship first; who guided and taught with a loving firm and inventive hand; who was, masterful enough to satisfy both men. Carson had a way of balancing everything—them.

~*~*~*~*

Silently John alternated between screaming, mentally singing—very badly— and playing prime, anything to keep from coming. He tried once again, unsuccessfully, to calculate when Carson would arrive. The pressure of every bite, and bruise Rodney made, was making it difficult for John to think let alone stop or move against Rodney’s bulk. 

As it was, he was hanging by a thread and only hoped time won out either by the alarm he had set before they got in the shower, or Carson’s arrival.

At some point, John realized he had lost Rodney—that though he continued to move as if on autopilot the reality was Rodney had zoned out, and John couldn’t afford to have Rodney ruthlessly pursuing his goal. Not since his goal was to have John lose control. A part of him was annoyed that Rodney’s mind was somewhere else, but at the same time he was able to use it to his advantage. Now it was a waiting game, and for John it was a torturous game to not lose control or come. 

His breath hitched; as Rodney’s knee shifted to a new angle. John didn’t hesitate as he bit his already swollen lip to keep himself from pushing forward.

Just over the sound of the shower John was able to make out a low beep from the other room. Banging his head back against the wall, relief flooded his system. They only had twenty minutes to get ready before Carson arrived.

Trying to steady his nerves, John inhaled then exhaled. Slowly he refocused on his lover. “Ahm, Rodney, Rodney, sto…” Lips covered his, as Rodney answered with a deep kiss.

‘Oh God, oh God, no,’ John’s mind screamed frantically as he tried to think of a way to stop Rodney, or at least his movements as he started to grind their cocks together. At the thought of stopping him, John couldn’t stop the voice that started to mock him at the irony of his situation. All of their time together, Rodney had never shown any real interest in topping or dominating John in any way. They did, and still had playful bouts of one trying to get the upper hand, but it always came back down to John dominating Rodney.

It was one of the main reasons he had started to see Carson again. What he needed Rodney couldn’t give because he didn’t switch. Though at the moment he was giving a damn good imitation of dominating.

His voice muffled, John tried to reach Rodney before it was too late. Forcibly, John cranked his head away from Rodney’s lips. Once free, he didn’t hesitate and did the only thing he could think of to bring Rodney back to the present. “McKay!” 

Startled, Rodney opened his eyes and tried to blink away his confusion. 

John ached from the raw desire that stared back. Swallowing he forced himself to speak, “Rodney… It’s time. We need to get ready.”

For long moments Rodney didn’t move. He just stared numbly before closing his eyes. 

With the sudden release of his wrists, John eased his arms down, briefly massaging them; before noticing Rodney’s silence stretched on.

Even with his eyes closed as if he was contemplating, John was acutely aware that Rodney’s nervousness had returned. John gently cupped his face, thumbs tracing his lips down to his jaw line, his touch reassuring. Eyes closed, he drew Rodney into an embrace and asked, “Ready?”

Rodney shook his head, “No, yes… I…”

“What?” John asked tilting Rodney’s jaw up, his palm caressing. Silently John spoke through touch, each movement meant to communicate his trust and love. 

John waited patiently for Rodney to finally look at him. Slowly Rodney looked up, his emotions openly displayed. Love and lust spoke volumes, but was combined in equal amounts with doubt, anxiety, and nervousness. It was the doubt that scared John and made him wonder.

Unable to voice his own fears, he pressed closer, encouraging Rodney to speak, and repeated in his own voice raw as he spoke, “What?”

“What, what…I… I’m nervous. I want this so…I just don’t want to screw this up, you and Carson, us…” The words where clipped and fired rapidly as Rodney rambled, demonstrating his true uneasiness with the situation.

Shaking his head to deny Rodney’s words he said, “You can’t. There is no screwing up, no matter what happens Rodney; you’ll never lose us. We won’t let you go. I won’t let you go. Trust me.”

At Rodney’s hesitant nod, John briefly kissed him. He reached over to shut the water off and opened the door to grab some towels.

Reflexively, John moved to dry Rodney’s body.

Though Rodney was more tentative than John would have liked, he knew they had to move forward. They had already tried to keep the sex and their relationship casual; he had even bounced between Carson and Rodney. After Rodney had accidentally walked in on him and Carson, they tried to be exclusive—with limited success. The alternative was to try a three-way. Though it was still a gamble with no guarantees to believe this would work. John believed and counted on one thing their friendship would endure.

The level of trust they had already developed from the things they faced every day was enough to secure their friendships for a lifetime. In his heart and mind Rodney and Carson were worth the risk 

With sure quick moves, John briskly dried himself and guided Rodney back into the main room. Mindful of Rodney’s reaction he briefly left Rodney’s side to gather a few things. 

Rodney blinked several times and blatantly looked around. Earlier he had been too anxious to take the time. Now, though he was still flustered he couldn’t deny the rush of excitement at what would take place here. To distract himself from where his imagination was leading, Rodney turned to survey the room.

With a concentrated effort he noticed it was larger than his, or John’s; more like a hotel suite. Large enough to comfortably encase what appeared to be a king size bed, a dresser under a window, and a small living area consisting of a small sofa, a cushioned chair and table. 

The large mirror dominated one wall opposite the bed. Rodney almost snickered at the porniness of it then remembered watching John’s hands over his body and didn’t stop the image of Carson doing the same, conceding that maybe the benefits were not so cheesy. 

Forcibly glancing away from the mirror and the vivid images it reminded him of, Rodney refocused on Carson’s quarters. Unlike his it was neat and tidy, with only a few of Carson’s personal items scattered around to prove the room was occupied. A few pictures were displayed on the dresser, one he could clearly see must be of Carson’s mother, and the other two Rodney couldn’t quite make out without moving closer; on the opposite side of the dresser sat a laptop. Draped over the small couch a tartan throw added a smidge of color, and a small pile of books sitting on the floor beside the chair. It was the small pile Rodney returned to and noticed. There was a copy of War and Peace—John’s book. Blinking several times, Rodney just stared. Seeing John’s book here in Carson’s room only reiterated that what John and Carson had wasn’t just sex. 

Unnoticed, John returned from the bathroom and placed a few items on the bed before walking over to the dresser and opening the top left drawer to take out a few more items. 

Apparently John said something because the next moment he stood directly in front of Rodney, smiling like the proverbial Cheshire cat. John grabbed his hand and tugged him closer to the bed and the items that lay there. 

Rodney flushed as he eyed each item, but it was the collar and leash that drew his immediate attention. The softest touch of John’s fingers trailed up on the inside of his arm. The lightness of the stroke in his state only amplified his imagination. 

“Help me…” John choked out. From his words it took a moment before Rodney understood what John wanted.

Numbly, Rodney nodded, as his fingers brushed across the items on the bed before landing on the coiled silver chain. Slowly he toyed with the chain. Picking up the cool metal chain and holding the weight of it within his palm; his thumb caressed the etchings before allowing the tags to clink together as he poured them back onto the bed. With a half turn toward John he waited, unsure of where to start. 

Patiently John stated, “The black piece.” Without looking up Rodney’s hand automatically moved to the material John requested. It was light in weight, spandex, or a lycra-type material. They were shorts, silky like a bathing suit and very small, for someone like Elizabeth. Rodney held it up; his face displayed his confusion. “You can’t be serious. These will never fit me.” 

John only smiled as he took the small shorts. “They’re not for you.” 

Rodney’s audible sigh of relief was short lived and he watched flabbergasted as John bent over to step into the shorts. It only lasted a few seconds but the material there at John’s ankles looked too small to go anywhere else on John’s body. Rodney could only swallow as John fisted the material and started to pull. Just pass his knees John slowed to re-gather the material, stretching and pulling again, this time one hand in front the other in back. 

John paused, this time at the junction of his thighs, and looked at Rodney who was staring enthralled. “A bit of help?”

“Hmmm, oh, yeah. What do you want me to…?” Not looking up, Rodney waved his hand about in the general area of John’s problem.

John smirked, “A wedgie of sorts. If you’ll grab the back and pull up, I’ll take care of the front.”

Mutely Rodney nodded and moved into position and grasped the shorts that were bunched together just below John’s rounded ass. As he pulled up to gather more material to stretch over John’s ass, he barely noticed the harsh swoosh of air coming from John. Three tugs later and the shorts were finally in place. 

John stepped back and paused, allowing Rodney to see the full affect before he turned around. 

The shorts were closer to short shorts and had to be a woman’s. These definitely were not for public display for any man let alone John; who looked he had them painted on. They curved and rode up hugging each ass cheek while the top band rode low hugging his hips. When John turned he gasped at the sight of John’s hard cock and balls trapped, the top band just covering the head. And, because he was staring so acutely, he could see the small gap where John’s cock head stretched the material out away from his stomach. Though the material was black, Rodney spotted a very small but increasing bit of shininess, a wet stain were John was leaking. 

John exuded sex just as he was, but this made him a walking sex slut. Suddenly Rodney swallowed again as he realized why John was wearing it—it was one of Carson’s favorites, one that Carson had picked out as a gift for John. Only confirmed the man was diabolical in his pursuits of pleasure, though Rodney would concede it was now one of his favorites as well.

Distracted, Rodney didn’t even realize John had moved until he felt John tugging at his fingers, guiding him back toward the bed and the remaining items. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Rodney instinctively followed. 

John spoke, his voice raspy as he did. “Next the chain.” 

It took him several moments to register what John requested. Finally he spotted the chain, and John’s dog tags. Rodney wasn’t sure if the metal actually gleamed or if it was only an illusion of his own making as he immediately pictured the cool tags snuggled against the hot heat of John’s chest. With that image settled in his mind, he reached out and picked up the chain. The tags slid together as he fingered the chain before lifting it higher until he placed them where they belonged around John’s neck and dropped them into place. 

The soft caress of John’s hand and the rough words, “My turn,” jolted Rodney out of the hypnotic haze he had slipped into.

Rodney’s gaze followed John’s movement, as he didn’t hesitate when he picked up the leather collar. John’s eyes intent on the collar he held; slow strokes as his thumb kneaded into the leather, each stroke methodic. 

Mesmerized Rodney watched as John and the collar moved closer until his vision blurred. John’s hot breath only added to his excitement finally drawing his eyes closed as he felt the weight of the collar close around his neck. Suddenly hyperaware, Rodney’s senses went into overdrive as he analyzed the collar; it was an inch wide, and more or a little less than ¼ in thickness, light in weight, and the inner liner was even softer against his skin than he had previously imagined. Gradually he became aware he was holding his breath waiting for John to completely buckle and tighten the collar.

John’s thumb caressed and teased Rodney’s lips open forcing him to take a breath. The forefinger of John’s other hand repetitively caressed and stroked just above Rodney’s loosely attached collar, his words just above a whisper, “Carson’s right.” 

At Rodney’s stunned look, John tilted forward, his tongue dipped in for a quick taste then just as swiftly moved away. No longer lingering, John snatched the leash from the bed and hastily clipped it into place and stepped back. 

Thankfully their time was up and John was actually relieved, ready to have Carson take over, needing his strength to compact against John’s growing mixed emotions of excitement and doubt. Clasping the lead, he led Rodney to turn around and face the door. Standing directly behind Rodney, John cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he spoke. “It’s time. You need to kneel, sitting back on your legs with your thighs slightly open.” 

At Rodney’s hesitancy, John brushed a kiss at Rodney’s ear, “Trust me, and trust Carson.” Without waiting John placed a hand on each one of Rodney’s shoulders and when he received no resistance he gently pushed him down. 

Automatically Rodney’s body moved into the position John had requested. John shifted behind Rodney, adjusting his stance wider so he stood directly behind him with Rodney now kneeling between his legs. Calmly he guided, Rodney’s head to rest on his upper thigh, and tried to ignore the slight tremble he felt run through Rodney’s body. Though it was the wetness of Rodney’s tears against his thigh that he question and spiked his fear. A quick glance down, and John breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Rodney’s cock had stayed the same, jutting out just as hard. 

Still John swallowed a shaky breath, and closed his eyes, replaying his own words he’d promised Rodney, ‘Trust Carson.’ And John did, he just had to hold on. Unconsciously, he started to brush and thread his fingers through Rodney’s hair effectively petting him. John ignored the clock to give them what they both needed, time. And patiently waited until they were both calm. 

Long moments passed, and finally Rodney’s trembling had stopped. With a few last caresses John paused before placing the end of the leash in his mouth using it almost like a bit before placing his hands behind his back in a standard parade rest—and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

The door immediately opened for Carson. The swish of it closing and locking behind him barely registered as he stared at the sight before him. John stood tall in an exaggerated military parade rest, wearing only a pair of favored tight black lycra bike shorts that he had surprised John with two months ago. They were the perfect touch that displayed and accented every curve of John’s painfully hard cock. Arms were firmly clasped behind his back; dog tags glistened, nestled in John’s dark chest hair; legs spread wide enough to accommodate Rodney’s frame where he sat between John’s legs. 

Carson’s gaze was riveted on the man he had secretly desired for years. His pulse increased with anticipation and need as he took in the lovely sight of Rodney, naked between John’s spread legs. Rodney sat there posed, his thighs slightly spread and taut, with his knees tucked under him. Hands rested palms up on his thighs, his body leaning against John with his head burrowed against John’s thigh. Rodney’s head, turned either for comfort or to hide his face, did nothing to conceal the collar or the leash that was attached to it. The leash was just long enough to run upright toward John—with the handle held firmly between his teeth. 

Stunned by their beauty, Carson just stood marveling at their magnificence. Because of his preoccupation with the picture they presented, it took him several moments to notice the wet tracks streaking Rodney’s face. At first, he thought it was a trick of the light, but slowly moving forward, he squatted down in front of Rodney to investigate. 

Carson’s finger gently wiped at a dewy track. Bewildered, Carson studied Rodney’s face; this reaction wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting. His own stomach clenched; maybe this was too much. Had he pushed too far? Maybe he was too focused on his own desires. Automatically his eyes followed his fingers as they ghosted down to examine John’s bite marks—all just below Rodney’s collar. He couldn’t even smile at John’s overture of his position. He couldn’t think, too devastated that Rodney had cried. He knew that as emotional as Rodney could be… crying wasn’t something he did; but the evidence was there. Lashes still wet, his gaze unfocused, the glistening momentarily held in check.

As much as Carson wanted Rodney—both of them, this—him being here wasn’t about intentionally hurting either one of them. Not this way. But this appeared to be hurting Rodney. Was that what he was doing, hurting Rodney? Swallowing hard, Carson tried to think. _‘Why, would I?’_ his mind painfully whispered. ‘ _None of this matters… what I want...desire. Not if Rodney…. And if Rodney is doing all of this just to please John...”_

The revelation that he could be so blinded by desire only stunned and shamed him. If that was the case, and Rodney was only consenting to be here to please John, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly pleased by Rodney’s love and devotion toward John. It was a devotion that was shared since he knew John loved and felt just as strongly for their head scientist. Even through his own sorrow, the acknowledgment didn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lip. But this, no, it wasn’t right; he’d just have to nip Rodney’s ridiculous notions in the bud.

Moving into a more comfortable position to kneel in front of him, Carson gently cupped Rodney’s head. His thumbs swiped away the tear tracks and soothingly caressed Rodney’s cheek, and he could only ask, “What’s this now?” 

Rodney stared, unfocused, his emotions running too rampant. 

“Rodney?” Carson waited and when Rodney stayed unfocused, his hand moved automatically and gently started to remove the collar. Unexpectedly Rodney’s hand jerked up and grabbed the collar, trying to hold it in place and anxiously stated, “No.” Wild blue eyes were suddenly focused on him beseeching their intent. 

Sighing, Carson let go of the collar and instead unhooked the leash from the collar. “Rodney….” It was followed by silence.

Carson felt sucker punched; ironically it was by his own hand. The harsh reality was that all of this was his fault. No doubt about it, he was guilty; from day one, his feelings and fantasies about Rodney had clouded his judgment. From the time he first met the loud, obnoxious, and arrogant scientist, he had wanted Rodney. At the time, if he hadn’t been involved with someone else when he met Rodney, he would have actively courted the man. Instead they became friends, very good friends. It was one thing that never changed from one galaxy to the next, and he still cared deeply. Just as he told John when Rodney had walked in on them—he wasn’t about to lose either man’s friendship. Not then and not now.

But he had made a horrible mistake. He could see that now: swapping and confusing his own desires for those of Rodney’s. But it was a mistake he intended to correct. 

From under hooded lids Carson glanced up at John, who’d been silently looking on. The raw pain he saw etched on John’s face reflected what he was feeling. Steeling himself for what he had to do, Carson once again faced Rodney.

Taking a steady breath Carson spoke, “It’s alright Rodney.” He paused, trying to find the right words. “Bloody hell, I won’t, not like this. I made a mistake…you hear me, lad, I screwed up.”

Carson watched, waiting for a sign that Rodney understood. On impulse Carson’s fingers automatically checked Rodney’s vitals. Finding nothing wrong (only a slight elevation of his heartbeat, which under the circumstances was perfectly normal), Carson found himself at a loss. He tried to avoid deferring to John, but couldn’t stop himself from looking up, afraid of what he’d find when he sought out John’s eyes. What he found confused him. Poised John continued to hold his position exuding his confidence in Carson—confidence that at the moment he just didn’t feel. 

John’s lack of concern and refusal to change positions or to comfort Rodney only told Carson that John believed he was either overreacting or that he’d somehow fix it, and for the first time in a long time, he was annoyed with John’s presumptuous attitude—it was something that reminded him more of Rodney rather than John. And looking back at Rodney, Carson shook his head, amazed that while Rodney appeared to be in full panic mode, he had also stayed fully aroused. Though it was a lovely sight to behold especially at this close proximity, sadly the panic in Rodney’s eyes was effectively diminishing his own arousal.

Feeling powerless and unsuccessful about not getting a coherent reaction out of Rodney, Carson decided that under the current conditions, the best thing for Rodney would be for he himself to leave. At the thought, Carson’s stomach knotted and an emptiness spread, one he instinctively knew he’d be living with for a very long time. 

Steadily he eyed John, trying to convey that he couldn’t fix this, not the way John wanted him to. Long moments passed before John started to waver with each second. 

He closed his eyes, unable to bare John’s disillusionment and the hurt that he had put there. Whether Carson wanted to admit it or not, he had not only manipulated Rodney, but positioned John as his bait—someone he already knew Rodney couldn’t resist. The bottom line was he was responsible; accepting the truth, guilt and shame sheared into him. 

Blinking away his own selfish tears, Carson concentrated and tried to focus to offer whatever strength he could to let them know it was okay—that everything would be okay. He would just somehow fix it—just not in the way John had expected. That they, John and Rodney would be okay, and together; he’d make sure of it. With renewed determination to heal his friends, Carson disregarded his own feelings. 

Forcibly Carson shifted to stand, getting ready to leave.

~*~*~

Rodney watched frozen through a panicked haze. The moment John had said, _'Carson’s right,’_ the enormity of that statement struck—of how much he actually wanted Carson; for himself, not just for John. The full implosion of his emotions hit forcefully. What he felt wasn’t just a casual friendship, or even just a pleasurable sacrifice to satisfy John’s submissive needs. Under John’s hand he understood the physical and emotional need to be dominated—he just never examined those feelings of jealousy he had. Now he could see he was just as jealous over Carson as he was over John. 

His subconscious caught the movement and mentally screamed as he realized Carson was going to leave. _‘Stop him!’_ Frantic that he was fucking everything up, he finally forcibly choked out, “NO! Please…”

Carson halted; his shoulders slumped as he heard the desperation in Rodney’s voice and knew it was for John. As Carson turned, he allowed himself to slip into the comfort of Doctor mode. 

“Rodney… you alright? You’ve been giving me a wee scare.” Squatting down in front of his patient, Carson’s hand was already reaching and taking Rodney’s pulse and once again checking his vitals.

Rodney stared, then blinked several times, confused over the switch in Carson’s demeanor. This Carson he knew extremely well not only as a friend, but as his doctor—not his soon to be dominant lover.

Fragments of panic started to return, but the nudge from John’s knee distracted him from being pulled into another full-blown attack of nerves. Taking John’s encouragement, he quickly sidestepped his fears and started to talk. If he stopped to think, to analyze what he was feeling, Carson would be gone, and he didn’t think he could face John, never mind himself, if that happened. “Carson don’t. Please don’t go—stay?”

Since Rodney still didn’t move, Carson moved from his crouch position onto his knees studying, trying to read his friend. Finally coming to a decision he nodded. “Fine, but you have to talk to me, let me know what’s going inside that head of yours—Agreed?”

At the silence and Rodney’s fluttered look he impatiently asked, this time more firmly, “Rodney, agreed?”

“Yes, yes, fine.” 

Satisfied Carson nodded. “Alright then. Maybe we can take this off?” His hand gestured toward the collar, “Then you and John could go take a quick shower and get dressed. I’ll fix some of Mum’s tea and…”

Rodney interrupted, flippantly stating, “What, are you nuts? Any more time in the shower, and all our good parts could shrivel up. Look…” Automatically he held his hand out and wiggled his digits in front of Carson’s face. “Still wrinkled.” 

With as much patience as he could muster, Carson examined the fingers then pushed them away before flatly asking, “So what would you like to do then? Get dressed?”

Genuinely confused, Rodney answered, “What? No!”

Carson stared in disbelief, opened and closed his mouth while he silently ranted, _‘Right, don’t make things any easier for me—So now he’s an exhibitionist? And why the fuck is he still hard? I got the picture, Rodney, you’re not ready… you don’t want me. Instead you just wanna to drive me mad. Lord, help me….’_ Slowly Carson calmed himself down enough to speak, “Alright then, maybe John would like to… and I’ll go fix us a cuppa?”

Rodney sputtered, “What? What…. No!” and to emphasize his point he clung himself to John’s leg anchoring both of them in place and snapped, “Christ Carson, can’t a person have momentary panic attack? And what’s up with the tea?” Rodney automatically barked, “No one in their right mind could drink that stuff. It’s worse than drinking mud—and don’t ask.” He eyed Carson meaningfully, before he continued, “and I certainly wouldn’t know, not with the Daedalus’ regular delivery of coffee.”

Conflicted, Carson’s back straightened under Rodney’s sharp turnabout; one half of himself was delighted to see a hint of Rodney’s bravado, while the other half was irritated by what Rodney just let slip. Without thought, still in his Doctor persona, he responded to Rodney’s slip about the coffee. “And how many times do I have to tell ye to cut back on the coffee? You going to wait and force me to completely restrict you?”

Rodney’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t?”

“Would and will if you don’t start listening to me.” With an inpatient sigh, Carson continued with a lecture he had too often repeated to Rodney. “I’m your Doctor, Rodney, and it’s my job to keep you as healthy as I can—so when I tell you, you have to severely cut back on caffeine, it’s your job to listen and take what I say seriously. In regards to coffee, and the fact we don’t have decaffeinated leaves you with tea—herbal tea.” 

Eyes narrowed as Rodney judged the seriousness of Carson’s words. Rodney stated, “BUT the tea’s wretched, especially that herbal stuff Teyla and her people drink, it’s like drinking mud water.”

Carson shook his head when Rodney stubbornly sidestepped the issue. To others, his negative comment on the tea might have been seen as acceptance, but Carson knew it for what it was -a diversionary tactic- and knew he would have to place a restriction order with the mess to forcibly limit Rodney’s intake. 

Irritated with himself and Rodney, he turned away unable stop the torrent of emotions. Up front he was aggravated that Rodney would blatantly disregard his advice. He chastened himself that this wasn’t the time to play Doctor then quickly snickered at the thought as he recalled a few of John’s fantasies and even some of Rodney’s innuendos when they were back at McMurdo. It didn’t help matters now as he was painfully aware of John and Rodney’s naked and aroused presence less than a foot in front of him. 

Instead Carson tried to focus on Rodney, and what he’d have to do to make sure Rodney followed his orders—sadly without corporal punishment. Initially Rodney’s persona had fascinated and perplexed Carson when they had originally met. Over time he had become used to and treasured the varied multifaceted-ness of Rodney and the indefinable ‘McKay Factor’ was one that he had come to love. The truth was, as aggravating as Rodney could be, it also was that aggravating uniqueness that Carson had fallen in love with. Now because he had pushed and projected his own hopes and fantasies, he’d somehow have to find an emotional distance from both John and Rodney.

A flash of movement caught his eyes, jarring him out of his thoughts. Carson watched as John’s hand broke formation and started to pet Rodney. With a quick look up, Carson saw John’s slanted smile disfigured by the leash handle still in his mouth, but it was the pride sparkling in John’s eyes that really made him take notice. John caught his eye and only smiled wider; this time his eyes were challenging. 

Frowning, Carson looked down, his own doubts lingering; John hadn’t seen the look of devastation in Rodney’s eyes. Glancing back at Rodney, he caught Rodney staring back at him. The emotions were clearly written within those clear blue eyes - and this time without the fear or hesitation. Maybe he did need to reevaluate the situation. 

Hesitant to leap to conclusions, Carson huffed, and quietly added, “Well, Mum’s blend is really quite good. Not something I share with just anyone.” 

At that last bit, Rodney smiled proudly, suddenly happy to be included among Carson’s select few.

Nervously, Carson bit the inside of his cheek, working to rein in his wayward thoughts as Rodney just sat there grinning like a big galoot. It didn’t help that they had remained in the same position. What he needed was to create some distance—physical distance. Instead of just sitting here distractedly staring at them a mere foot away with Rodney still naked as the day he was born with a stiffy. Swallowing back a moan, Carson mentally slapped himself. _‘It doesn’t matter, not when Rodney’s only here for John—I cannae for my own sanity.’_

Suddenly Carson became aware how quiet it was; his owns nerves were stretched. He didn’t know exactly what to do or say especially with the two of them on display. “Ah so…”

~*~*~

Rodney fell into a pleasant calmness as John continued to pet and caress him. Closing his eyes, Rodney leaned into the touch, smiling as he recalled Carson’s offer of his Mom’s tea. It was nothing but a small gesture, one that shouldn’t have meant anything, but somehow meant everything. 

They’ve been friends, good friends for over two years, and in that time not once had Carson ever offered him his Mom’s tea, or invited Rodney to his quarters. _‘Unlike John,’_ his inner voice whispered sarcastically. It hadn’t interfered with their friendship, it was good, but what Carson and John had had was definitely more. Even he could see that. Suddenly it was evident that the underlying jealously he had felt toward Carson had started to gnaw at him only once John had entered the picture and the two of them became friends. It had only increased when they arrived in Atlantis and their friendship became more intimate. Only now in hindsight could he see and understand his jealousy. It all came back to the small differences—like the tea.

The gesture about the tea was something Carson hadn’t done before and Rodney knew it had nothing to do with John, or because he was distressed. Carson had had the privilege of seeing him and everyone else go through various stages of emotional combat. Something you just couldn’t escape if you lived in Atlantis. Even as his Doctor and more so as his friend, Carson, always seemed to be acutely aware of when Rodney needed his support, comfort or friendship. Whether it was word or two, a shoulder to lean on, or just having lunch in the mess, Carson was there. Though it was the incidences after the Iratus bug that Rodney had really appreciated and treasured their friendship. 

The first time was when that thing was trying to kill John, and he was supposed to ignore his true feelings for John—pretend they were nothing more than casual friends when they were anything but casual. Afterwards, Carson caught him watching John sleep and had put everything together. At the time he had never questioned how Carson knew when no one else had guessed, but it ended up being only one of many numerous examples of how in-tune Carson was to both of them. Through all of that, there still had been a distance between them; still Carson never invited him back to his place for a game of chess, or for a cuppa as he called it.

It was something that had quietly gnawed at him until eventually he assumed it was all about John. That Carson had deeper feelings for John. Not that he could blame him, John was special. It was shortly after that when he found out the uniqueness of John and Carson’s relationship, followed by their fall out, and their ability to rebuild— Rodney’s real fear and confusion came right after things had settled. When the new dynamics of their relationships fell into place. John took care of his needs, as Carson had taken care of John’s, and they started to discuss having more of an open three-way relationship.

In retrospect, after everything was out in the open, it was stupid of them that they hadn’t sat down together and discussed everything—instead they were overly respectful of each other’s feelings. They communicated as they did before, where John and Carson would talk, and he and John would talk, then he and Carson would talk, or more than likely Carson would corner him to ask him intimate details about the things John did to him. 

It didn’t take Rodney long to realize the things that John did to him were directly dictated by Carson. Not that he was able to fully digest that interesting tidbit. As it was, he had a difficult time concentrating on anything outside of work and those nights under John’s dexterous hands. 

Work was slightly easier, since he was able to throw himself into any given problem—almost enough to distract him. Though the distraction only worked until he sat the wrong way, bumped a bruise, or needed to stretch a sore muscle; then his mind would replay every moment of how he had received that bruise until he was forced to excuse himself for a much needed cold shower. Together, John and Carson not only encouraged him, but both seemed to be amused by his reactions.

Each day, his frustration grew. He wanted more. He was tired of just imagining Carson was there doing with his hands everything John did. Though as frustrating as that was, he was also in turmoil, an emotional Mexican standoff—to either eventually lose John by not giving him who and what he needed (Carson) or to go ahead and get involved with Carson as well, only to have both of them finally see that they didn’t actually need or want him—then he’d lose them both. And as bad as those scenarios were, what was worse was the thought of never having a chance with Carson in the first place.

*~*~*~

A finger flick thumped against his head, and Rodney exclaimed, “Ow… Hey,” blinking rapidly and trying to look up as he was thrown out of his private thoughts. John’s hand forcibly held him still by the collar and returned to pet him as he faced Carson, suddenly aware of where he was. “Oh, hi.”

Carson chuckled, “Hi… you appear to be quite calm now; ready to talk.”

“Talk?” Rodney repeated.

“Aye, Rodney, talk,” Carson confirmed.

“I thought we were… you know…” Rodney stumbled over his words blushing lightly as he abruptly became aware of his naked and aroused state.

Carson sighed, “Rodney not more than ten minutes ago you were having a bloody panic attack. And I’ll have you know I would never force anyone…” Taking a deep breath he continued, “What John and I had, it’d been consensual… I cannot, would not push him or you into something you weren’t ready for.” 

At the same moment that he caught what Carson had inferred, he felt the muscles of John’s leg tense; instantly Rodney’s hand that was still wrapped around John’s thigh squeezed, offering comfort. “Had? Why had? Have, you haven’t chan… it’s going to continue, you can’t take that away, Carson, even if you don’t want me, you can’t punish John for that.”

“What the hell…”

“No, no, trust me, he needs you and even if you don’t want me. If I’m not here, a part of this… it still benefits me. What John and I have now is because of everything you do… it’s great. You were right about that and I don’t want to lose that. Unless you mean you want John exclusively—though you never said or even suggested that which I can only say at this point would be a bit self-centered and…and mean.” Running out of steam, Rodney’s fear seized on the thought of Carson wanting only John.

Carson tried to blink away his confusion; his mind swirled, finally cluing in on what was happening—Rodney believed he only wanted John. Silently he cursed as Rodney’s fear became palpable, falling like a curtain, only seconds away from another panic attack. Needing to act fast, with both hands Carson grabbed Rodney’s face and kissed him with all the pent up passion he could muster. 

Initially the kiss was wild, demanding, and possessive as Carson smashed his mouth over Rodney’s. He didn’t want there to be a single doubt, no lingering questions in Rodney’s mind that Carson wanted him.

Only when he needed air did Carson reluctantly pull away, his breath heavy. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be greeted by Rodney’s puzzled expression. The openness and vulnerability spoke volumes. Carson’s jumbled emotions threatened to erupt. His mind whirled at all the confusion and drama. Immediately he bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud, but it didn’t stop his body from shaking and leaned his head forward against Rodney’s, his hands holding him in place. Inhaling a shaky breath, he said, “Idiots! Me more than you.” With a calmer deeper breath, Carson pulled back looking directly into Rodney’s eyes. “Rodney, I, you have to hear me… Aye, I want John, but it doesn’t change the fact that I want you. Not for John’s sake, or whatever other reason you’d think of… just one, Rodney, you.” 

Carson paused, allowing the full intent of his want, desire and even his love to show. His thumbs caressed Rodney’s face as his genius processed what Carson had said, a rampant flood of emotions ran crossed Rodney’s face yet Carson could clearly see his doubt still lingered. 

“Rodney, don’t…don’t doubt me. I’ve never lied to you and I’m not about to start now. I cannae be any more blunt than that…I want you! To hold, kiss, caress, and fuck…You Rodney!” _‘God, please see the truth—I love you!’_

At Rodney’s small tentative nod, Carson smiled. “OK, now the only question is: do you want me here with you and John?”

Rodney nodded.

“No, lad, I need your words. No hiding behind silence. We told you before that you get to decide this and if you cannae…with me, no harm done. Not now, not ever.” Carson’s voice softened to a husky whisper and his fingers tightened as he spoke. “I cannae have you hurting. Now tell me, in words, what YOU want… not John’s wants or mine. Only your wants, Rodney.”

Rodney’s mind raced; Carson wanted him…him. The thought left him dumbstruck. Carson wasn’t doing this just to please John, and he had thought that was what he was doing—pleasing John. Well it was, but it wasn’t…hadn’t been for a long time, not if he was honest about all those fantasies where Carson was the star attraction. 

Though Carson patiently waited, the intensity of his stare stirred him. Then the familiarity of it hit him, Carson was afraid, afraid he’d reject him.

Although his mind screamed, ‘No,’ that he could never reject Carson, he just didn’t know if he could admit the true intensity of his want, but it was too late because John was here and he’d know. He wasn’t a liar and even if he tried, John always seemed to know and he was positive John wouldn’t let this go.

Rodney refocused, blinking several times, “No.” 

Confused, Carson kept staring, but slowly eased his hands away.

Rodney shook his head, “No, no… I’m not rejecting, the complete opposite.” Swallowing through his own nervousness, Rodney pushed ahead. “I do. I mean I do want. You know, you and John. This…” With a mind of its own his hand started to move, motioning between them, “Us, you and John, John and I….and you know, us, the three of us…I want that, Carson. Thought of it, been thinking of it for a long time. I just never thought you’d… Even with John, it took me a long time to realize that he actually really wanted me—well for anything more than a friend or a quick fuck like everyone else did.” A comforting soft caress through his hair reminded him of John’s presence. Each sweeping stroke encouraged him to continue. Momentarily Rodney took comfort then nodded. “I know now. Me and relationships haven’t been...” Rodney firmly closed his mouth, looked away then back as he spoke again, “I want. Desire and want you, Carson. Everything, all of this.” Automatically his fingers latched onto and tenderly caressed his unbuckled collar, before he clearly stated, “Don’t doubt that. Just please give me time to, you know, overcome my own social insecurities communicating those desires.”

Overly relieved Carson unconsciously nodded, and almost to himself he answered, “Aye, we’re both idiots!” then leaned forward to claim Rodney’s mouth again. This time his kiss was methodically slow as he savored the feel and taste of his soon to be lover. At Rodney’s moan, Carson’s hands reached up to remove the collar. 

Panicky, Rodney pulled back, and tried to stop him.

Firmly Carson grabbed the collar in hand, as he addressed Rodney, “Shhhh… not letting you go anywhere.” 

At Carson words Rodney tried to relax, but he was confused as Carson briefly fumbled with something outside of his vision before he saw that Carson was reattaching the leash to the collar before leaning forward to refasten the collar in place.

For a few moments, Rodney held his breath in anticipation. Every nerve ending in and around his neck was suddenly hyper sensitive, as Carson’s own hot breath ghosted over his skin.

The heavy warmth of the leather and Carson’s breath against his skin soothed the last of Rodney’s nerves. Carson bent closer, his tongue lingering over and lavishing over the marks John had created, mumbling through a thick brogue where Rodney could only make out the whispered word, “Lovely.”

This time as the collar tightened around his neck, he couldn’t suppress the whimpered moan of pleasure that escaped as John’s words replayed in his mind, _‘Carson’s right.’_

Carson’s only reaction was to quietly hush him, as he stayed focused on his task. The tightness of the collar increased, and then steadily loosened; Carson placed his finger underneath and retightened the collar. Once his finger was solidly wedged he fastened the buckle before wiggling his finger out. Leaving the collar snug enough not to cause chaffing. 

Satisfied, Carson leaned back as his fingers danced over the collar. His other hand caressed and petted down Rodney’s side enjoying the involuntary quivers he felt under his touch. Blindly he continued stroking Rodney’s side while his other hand automatically latched onto John’s leg, his fingers spread firmly, squeezing the taut muscles he found. 

His touch brought a spastic movement followed by a deafening groan that dragged his attention away from Rodney as Carson locked eyes with John. 

Dark devilish eyes greeted him head on. Unbashful in his submissiveness, John bit down a bit harder grinding his teeth into the leash, the muffled moans further expressing his need. Stunned by John’s raw want, Carson greedily wallowed in the sight of John’s body unconsciously swaying in desire as if he was intoxicated.

Deftly Carson’s hand moved, his fingers flexing tenderly, caressing John’s calf with each upward stroke toward his inner thigh. John trembled in desire and loudly expressed his need even through the leather bit in his mouth.

Utterly enchanted, Carson fleetingly forgot Rodney until he heard a soft whimper echo John’s sentiment. Turning askew he glanced to see Rodney looking utterly entranced. Carson kept up his steady strokes, inching higher as he continued to stare at Rodney. Rodney’s eyes never wavered from John. It was then Carson realized Rodney wasn’t following his fingers or even staring up at John, but rather at John. Following his gaze, Carson saw the reason for Rodney’s complete captivation. 

John was rock hard; enough that the lycra material was pulled away from John’s stomach creating a gap. The black shorts were one of several that Carson had previously bought especially for John. One of the reasons he had loved them so much was the way one could easily see any shiny wet spots, and if the matted trail of John’s pubic hair was any indication, he wasn’t going to last long.

Closing his eyes, Carson realized for the first time things weren’t going to go as he originally envisioned, then bit his lip to keep from laughing. Like Rodney was precise science. Biting harder, Carson focused. The fact was Rodney was just as excited if not more so than he was, and at the moment didn’t have the training to hold off like John or himself. Though just thinking about that, Carson had to silently commend Rodney’s effort. Decision made, Carson quickly readjusted his original plan.

Without waiting, Carson moved, quickly scooting back, his hand immediately switching legs without losing his rhythm of petting while his other hand simultaneously pulled Rodney into a better position so that where he now sat next to him while they both faced John.

His long strokes stilled as Carson played with the outer edge of the shorts, dipping his fingers under the material—pulling and digging under the tight material around John’s thigh. John instantly rocked forward as a finger casually grazed his ball sac. Using both hands now, Carson returned to soothingly pet John, cooing reassurances. Once John was sufficiently calm enough, Carson started to squeeze and caress John’s ass with his left hand, fingers wiggling and prodding through the forced clench of John’s ass cheeks until they reached his desired destination. 

Even though Carson continued trying to calm and distract him, the trembling vibrations of John’s taut legs told him John was quickly reaching the point of no return.

Pulling back enough to look up and see John’s expression, he heard the high pitched whimper when Carson’s fingertip wedged in, breaching John’s already lubed entrance. Pleased by the discovery, Carson paused with a look of awe as he took in John’s crumbling control. His eyes were blazing unseeing, teeth gritted hard onto the bit, nostrils flaring—even bits of drool escaping as John desperately tried to concentrate on using all of his strength not to come. 

Delighted was an understatement as Carson incoherently mumbled, “lovely,” and pushed his finger in further. Even after clearing his throat, Carson’s voice was still raspy. Turning he asked, “Rodney, luv, need you to help John … I want you to make him come. Using only your mouth, but not on his skin…not yet.” With his free hand, Carson’s thumb slid roughly over Rodney’s bottom lip. “And no hands. Can ya do that, luv?”

Large hungry blue eyes snapped back at him as Rodney’s tongue slithered around and engulfed Carson’s thumb while he nodded his consent then sucked hard on his thumb silently demonstrating what he could do.

Shakily, Carson closed his mouth and for a moment held his breath before gaining control and returned to breathing steadily through his nose. “Aye, but you cannae come.”

A low painful whine was muffled from his thumb. “Shh, luv— soon, but when I say. We’ll just take care of John first.” Carson pulled his thumb away with an audible pop. Sweeping the excess wetness across Rodney’s lips and chin before moving his palm to cup Rodney’s neck and guide him toward John.

Mere inches away, Rodney could only stare at John’s trapped hardness, licking his lips for one last taste of Carson before he moved forward singlemindedly to devour John. 

Mesmerized, Rodney leaned in until his head was resting on John’s hip and pressed ahead until he buried his nose up against John’s hard cock, inhaling deeply as he did. Ignoring the guttural sounds coming from above, Rodney started enthusiastically to lick, kiss, and suck on the material that encased John’s cock.

One word, _Gorgeous_ , stuck in his mind as Carson looked from John to Rodney. With increased urgency, Carson added another finger pressing through John’s tightness. Erratic in his moves, Carson’s fingers pistoned in and out, creating as much friction as he could while he continued to finger fuck John. Admittedly Carson didn’t have the right angle, but it didn’t seem to matter to John as his body frantically rocked between Rodney’s mouth where Rodney—even through the material—was basically inhaling the column of John’s cock, and Carson’s hand with its fingers held tightly between John’s ass cheeks. 

Ignoring his own cock pressed uncomfortably tight against his zipper, Carson leaned forward to lick at the wet hairs that trailed down John’s chest. Up close, Carson couldn’t help his awe as witnessing Rodney’s single mindedness following his order, pleasuring John, was beyond his expectations. Inhaling, the musky scent of sweat and sex filled his nostrils, thankfully grounding his own overwhelming desires to take—to in turn properly take care of both John and Rodney. 

Teeth roughly nipped then grazed across John’s hip before Carson leaned back looking up at John, devouring the sight before him. Eyes wild, John vigorously fucked himself on Carson’s fingers. Catching his own breath, his voice raw and scratchy, Carson demanded, “Now John…” 

The guttural grunts were quickly followed by a hollow whine. Body tremors ceased only to be replaced as John clumsily tried to arch forward, his body taut as he came hard. Each spurt almost a gusher splashing up and creating a decorative display on his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Utter incoherent bliss swirled throughout John’s system as he lay there panting, barely aware of his surroundings, and tried to recall how he ended up on the bed. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember. 

The unmistakable dip on the bed drew his attention at the same moment he felt the soft brush of wetness against his skin. Turning his head to investigate, predictably he noticed it was Carson’s soft touch that was cleaning him. Glancing to his left, he noticed Rodney with his head bowed, kneeling. 

Without visibly looking up, Carson did a quick glance through his lashes, smiling as he spoke. “See, no reason to fret, Rodney, he’s awake.” With gentle strokes, Carson methodically cleaned John’s spent cock. Though his movements were gentle, John’s immediate reaction was involuntary, moaning as he jerked slightly, automatically opening his legs further the moment Carson wiped across his over-sensitized cock head. 

Carson promptly bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at John’s automatic response, and only held back as he distracted himself by gauging Rodney’s reactions. 

It might have been misleading to anyone else, but Carson had invested a lot of time getting to know the various nuances of Rodney McKay, and to say Rodney was concerned he’d consider that an understatement. Not that Rodney appeared overtly worried about John, but his continued silence didn’t go unnoticed. Carson had to remind himself that for Rodney, the tables were usually reversed so that he was the one that was generally in a debauched state, and suspected witnessing John passing out from the power of his orgasm was something very new to Rodney. Not that he had that much more experience, though he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the few times it had happened.

The funny thing was they hadn’t even really started, but the intensity of everything was more than he could have ever hoped for. Momentarily stilling his movements, smiling, Carson looked up at John as he spoke. “Might want to say something before you give Rodney the wrong idea.”

Several moments passed, as John tried to decipher what Carson had just said. The sharp pain of a pinch at his hip penetrated his euphoric bliss as he finally connected what Carson wanted of him. Immediately he turned toward Rodney and understood why Carson was getting slightly concerned. Out of habit, the tip of John’s tongue peeked out, sitting there in mid lick; unable to think of anything witty, John just smiled, and said “Hi.” 

At Rodney’s silence, John jostled himself to sit up, only getting as far as leaning on his elbows before saying, “Rodney, I’m fine.” John didn’t try to hide the bubble of laughter that followed. “More than fine.” Grinning happily, he waited. 

It took Rodney a moment to process what John said; when he did, he returned the smile full heartedly, almost beaming with happiness. 

John laughed, matching Rodney’s giddiness. Slowly, still heavy-lidded with pleasure, his eyes spanned down, taking in Rodney’s entire body only to take notice of the interesting specks splattered across Rodney’s stomach. Knowing but needing to confirm, John’s eyes trailed down toward the spent cock nestled between Rodney’s legs. Automatically his hand moved forward until he was fingering the sticky mess. “Oops…” Then he eagerly wiped up several drops, drawing them back toward his mouth to lick clean. 

“Aye.”

Dazed with relief that John was all right, it took him a moment to figure out what John was doing. His eyes swept down toward his chest and widened in shock as he realized what they were talking about—that he’d come without Carson’s permission. Though at the same time he couldn’t help but be irritated over the thought of having to wait, then come on demand—what was he, a machine, a circus dog in a tutu? “What?”

At John’s bemused smirk, Rodney remembered and couldn’t stop the jolt of pleasure as he recalled that John had done just that, come at Carson’s command. But he wasn’t John, didn’t have that kind of control, was never trained like the soldier John was. “You can’t be serious?”

John feigned innocence; only his brows gave him away as they rose in question and waited for Carson’s reaction, one he didn’t have long to wait for.

“Aye, I can.” Carson firmly answered, and then thoughtfully paused for a moment as he watched Rodney panic stricken face. “Though I guess it’s somewhat understandable since you haven’t been trained—but you’ll still have to bear the punishment.”

Swallowing through the lump forming in his throat, Rodney mumbled, “Pp..punishment?”

Carson moved closer, his hand tightening as he locked onto and gripped Rodney’s collar pulling Rodney closer before his fingers eased and gently caressed his jaw. Seriously intent blue eyes met and bore into Rodney’s alarmed ones “Aye, and your training starts now.”

Swiftly and without diverting his attention away from Rodney, Carson dropped the cloth and gripped a finger in the collar’s lead ring to direct him closer to his side of the bed. “John, you ready?”

A breathy but hearty, “Oh yeah!” was replied.

“Good, let’s get started; John if you wouldn’t mind getting the paddle?” A moment later Carson added, “And John, grab the lead.”

Panicked, Rodney wanted to turn and look, but Carson held him in place and then leaned down to distract Rodney with a passionate kiss. Hesitantly Carson pulled back, licking his lips, his thumb brushing slowly across Rodney’s swollen lips. “Now under the circumstances, I’m going to rearrange my initial plans.” To emphasize his point, Carson glanced down to Rodney’s obviously flaccid cock. 

Flinching at Carson’s words, Rodney suddenly realized of how he’d screwed up _**again**_ and disappointed Carson. 

Carson could see the wheels turning, the frailty of Rodney’s self-confidence, his self doubt. Forcefully Carson interjected, “No love.” Then he made Rodney look at him. “Rodney, I’m a doctor, I know exactly how the human body works—not to mention a normal male our age. As much as I’d like it, the fact is we’re no longer in our teens.”

Rodney’s self doubt was clear, “But John?”

“Only came once.” John flatly announced as he came back, climbing up on the bed and scooted closer to Rodney’s side. His tone was softer as he leaned in as if he sharing a well kept secret. “Though you almost killed me back there in the shower.” Casually John added, “Besides you already know I’m good for two, maybe three once in a great while—after a healthy span of time in-between. Definitely not like when I was seventeen.”

Clearly amused at the thought of being seventeen again, Carson added, “Though a bless when we try.”

Rodney smiled at the sentiment, hunching his shoulders and accepting the truth of their words.

The gentle caresses down his cheek drew Rodney’s attention back to Carson. “But us. this— was never just about sex, or even the role playing, otherwise we never would’ve had any problems. Instead we were idiots confusing things because we have deep friendships and love to contend with. It complicated things, but now in the long run. I think it’ll also cement a lot of things.”

Automatically Rodney nodded, then paused in serious thought. His mouth was parched when he asked, “Sooooo, you’re not really going to expect me to come on command then?”

This time John chuckled. 

“What?” Rodney eyed John then looked over to Carson when John just kept grinning like one of the idiots that Carson claimed they were. “But you just said…”

“I believe I said that I’m fully aware of what the human body is capable of…of what your body is capable of, but that doesn’t mean you can’t or that you’re not capable of being trained to sustain or prolong your orgasm,” Carson calmly stated, a finger delicately trailing around the areole of Rodney’s nipple.

“Meaning to come on command,” John joyfully added.

“Aye,” Carson confirmed, his nail slightly biting into Rodney’s skin. 

Ignoring how Rodney’s body arched up and his look of dismay, Carson’s fingers continued to leisurely play, raking over Rodney’s body. “Today is more about me getting to know you vs. a full course in basic sub training… we can start that tomorrow.”

Grinning mischievously, he added, “But no worries, I still plan on claiming that arse of yours today.”

“Luv, please freshen the water,” Carson asked John before hooking a finger into Rodney’s collar ring, tugging hard enough to get Rodney to move and maneuvering him closer to the center of the bed. 

Settling Rodney’s body where he wanted him, Carson’s fingers went back to lightly skimming up and down Rodney’s body, moving quicker in one direction before turning and racking down another. Leisurely Carson played with his body, fingers avoiding the splattered spunk. 

The sudden movement and dip of the bed reminded Rodney of John’s presence as he felt John lean over presenting the bowl and a clean washcloth that Carson requested.

Casually Carson took the bowl, placing it at his side and swishing the washcloth before wringing it dry and proceeded to clean off Rodney’s stomach. He didn’t linger in his actions; instead his motions were cool and efficient to the task at hand. A moment later, with a dry towel in hand, John briskly followed Carson’s path, who dipped and rinsed the cloth once again before proceeding lower to clean Rodney’s flaccid and still overly sensitive penis. 

Carson was done almost before he started only to be replaced by John, who initially used vigorous strokes to dry him off before nudging Rodney’s legs further apart. There he quickly changed tactics and used the towel to sensuously fondle him everywhere. Unable to stop himself, Rodney groaned as his body tried to respond, widening his legs to give John better access, enjoying the sensually rough touch of his lover.

A soft chuckle resounded just above him as Carson’s voice broke in. “Now Rodney, in the foreseeable future, after you have a few training sessions under your belt, I do expect more from you than just your willing cooperation and winning personality.”

John snickered and snorted at that.

Intuitively Carson continued to watch Rodney’s every response. He was aware that intellectually Rodney had to know John was only teasing him, but Rodney was still emotionally raw, his initial subconscious reaction overriding any logical response. 

As he suspected, Carson felt Rodney’s body tense under his fingers. It only confirmed how fragile and overly critical Rodney was with himself that even ‘John’s snort’ was enough for Rodney to start doubting himself again. Not that he was overly worried; he just knew there wouldn’t be an instant _fix_ , that he’d have a lingering battle with Rodney’s battered self-esteem—even if it took him a lifetime, Rodney was worth it. 

With one word of his name, Carson softly reprimanded, “John,” as he continued to soothingly pet Rodney’s neck and shoulders. 

Recognizing the tone, John flushed with embarrassment and returned his concentration to drying Rodney’s already dried lower half. 

Patiently Carson waited and continued his massaging strokes until he felt Rodney’s muscles start to relax under his touch.

With his eyes closed, Rodney finally released the last spark of tension. Allowing the reprieve for several minutes before trying to draw his attention, Carson gently cupped Rodney’s chin, nudging him to open his eyes and to focus on what he needed to say. “Now then luv, it’s not that this should be any surprise to you. Not like we haven’t thoroughly gone over this before. Granted, that was before there was an **us** and primarily pertained to you and John. With your own awakening desires and discoveries about this lifestyle…” Carson fingered the collar emphasizing his point, “learning about John’s needs… but the basic principles still apply now. Remember?”

At Rodney’s slow nod, Carson smiled. “Good. Now…” Rodney’s disgruntled moan distracted him enough that Carson looked from Rodney over to John only to witness John’s singled minded adoration toward Rodney’s limp cock and sac, playfully using the towel and alternating between sensuous stokes and to bold, harsh ones. Though it was lovely to witness John’s utter devotion, at the moment Carson had different ideas. Impatiently he leaned forward and snagged the towel away from John. “Lad, give me that. That’s not exactly what I had in mind for a punishment.”

John licked his lips and nodded, twisting slightly to the right before turning back presenting a paddle within his grip.

Carson nodded his approval. “Aye, that’s more like it.” 

Respectfully, like he was handing over a pair of scissors or a knife, John extended the handle of the paddle to Carson. 

Carson nodded, eyes widening as he realized he was being presented with a new paddle. 

Once Carson accepted and gripped the handle, John leaned forward and kissed first Carson’s wrist then the paddle’s middle before settling back on his haunches.

Between the three of them they had several paddles and implements for spankings. The paddle Carson held was new. It was wooden, hand crafted, smaller and thinner in depth than the usual thicker, harder paddles he normally used on John. At first glance, it looked no more threatening than a ping-pong paddle. Similar in size, its round flat wooden head was slightly smaller in diameter than an average ping-pong paddle. The handle was longer, slightly thicker, with carved designs that decorated the entire handle. The grooves were heavily indented with the design, making it more comfortable and easier for Carson to grip as he turned it within his grasp, inspecting each design. The designs didn’t stop on the handle but covered the face of the paddle. Tracing a finger over the paddle’s flat surface, Carson discovered the depth of the design there was more an illusion. Each line of the design there was no more than a shaved etching. Amazed with the intricate detail, Carson raised a brow, waiting for an explanation on the unexpected but exquisite gift he held. 

Shrugging his shoulders, John only smiled, pleased by Carson’s obvious pleasure. 

With his head tilted, already reexamining the paddle, Carson nodded to accept the gift. Gripping the handle tighter and feeling the balance, Carson swished it in mid air, more than satisfied as he flicked his wrist, turning the handle within his grasp, unable to find an uncomfortable grip.

There was no doubt this paddle was special; likely it was hand crafted specifically for his hand; considerably light to maneuver, but highly effective. It would cover a nice area of Rodney’s ass, turning any white flesh a lovely even shade of pink. With that thought, Carson’s wrist flicked and tested the impact against his thigh—once, twice, immediately feeling the heat prickle under his pants. Satisfied, he smiled, continuing to assess their newest toy. 

Swallowing, Rodney’s eyes widened judiciously, following Carson’s hand as he expertly maneuvered the instrument of his punishment. Dry mouthed, he questioned, “That’s new?”

Slightly overwhelmed by John’s gift, Carson nodded. “Tis beautiful.” Straightening up on his knees as his upper body extended over Rodney’s, an arm reached up behind John’s neck, tugging him closer as Carson pulled him in for a lingering kiss. Only once he was out of breath did Carson pull away, softly adding, “Thank you, luv.”

Huffing to catch his own breath, John silently nodded; his tongue hovered then purposely licked his bottom lip savoring Carson’s taste.

Grinning Carson added, “I’m thinking it’ll be more beautiful in action. I’m also thinking Rodney’s had a long enough reprieve. John, please hand me the lead.”

Deftly Carson clipped the lead end of the leash to Rodney’s collar then nudged Rodney to get him to roll himself over. “There you go.” Carson started stroking and guiding Rodney’s body as he turned over. “Up on your knees now.” Encouragingly Carson continued petting Rodney’s flank. “You’re a pure beauty.” John’s hands joined Carson’s, and together they explored Rodney’s body; hands soothingly petting down his back to the curve of his ass, where fingers lingered then swept back up. 

Each caress was hypnotizing, sensuously heady and sharp, and that had Rodney anxiously craving for more. 

A light tug on the lead jarred Rodney out of his bliss, but had Rodney obeying without hesitation as he looked up. 

“That’s a good boy.” Carson’s fingers threaded through his hair down to the collar, caressing and tugging on the smooth leather before trailing down the lead, making sure it was comfortably secure. Suddenly John was there, removing pillows only to expose a knob that was hidden behind them. 

“Rodney, scoot down a bit further.” Unsure of what Carson was really requesting, Rodney started to lower his torso. 

Another tug stopped him. “No lad, crawl back a bit.”

Slightly irritated by the misdirection, unthinkingly Rodney bitterly spouted off as he moved, “You could have just said that in the first place.”

Rodney froze in mid crawl as he realized what he just said, to whom and where. The only response he got was Carson’s hearty laugh as he choked out, “Glad to have you back, Rodney.” Giddy, Carson encouragingly petted his side to ease Rodney’s slight apprehension then leaned forward. Using the lead, he tilted Rodney’s head toward him to thoroughly kiss him. Pulling back, splattering light kisses over Rodney’s face in-between each word, “If I wanted silence, I’d have Ronon here not you—You just be you, Rodney, I’ll take care of the rest.” Unsure blinking blue eyes met the steady seriousness of Carson’s baby blues. Comforted by what he saw there, a lopsided smile suddenly graced Rodney’s face as he nodded. 

In answer, fingers softly rained over Rodney’s face before Carson pulled back. Refocused on his task, Carson held out the lead, measuring out the length from collar to wall. “Now if you could crawl back just a wee bit more.” Another set of hands, John’s, were suddenly there steadily resting on his back.

“Ah there, now you can lower your torso and stretch back a wee bit. Show John your arse.”

Snickering Rodney complied and purposely wigged his ass in the direction where he assumed John had a clear view. 

Laughing at Rodney’s antics, Carson teasingly added, “No need to be shy, luv.”

Rodney sarcastically commented while wiggling and jiggling his ass once again, “Witty, Carson, witty.”

Distracted, Carson almost ignored it as he started to secure the lead; instead he said, “John, give him one resounding slap for me.”

John didn’t hesitate as his hand connected with Rodney’s bare ass. The loud smack was quickly followed by Rodney’s echoing “Ow… But you just said I could be my lovable retortable self— warts and all.”

Carson turned, smiling, though his eyes stayed focused on the lead as his fingers trailed along the leash from the wall where it was tethered back toward Rodney’s collar. Finally Carson was satisfied that it was taut enough without compromising Rodney’s health in any way. “Aye and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His fingers playfully caressed around the collars edge then moved to trail over Rodney’s body, down to the clear imprint of John’s hand on Rodney’s ass, brushing John’s hand away. “Doesn’t mean that at times you won’t have to face consequences. Consequences that can garner you one colorful arse—And tis a lovely arse.” Carson palmed Rodney’s marked cheek, feeling the warmth radiating from the handprint. His focus was on the mark, pressing into the skin before off handedly asking, “Are you going to try and tell me you have a problem with that?”

Flustered that Carson’s hand was on Rodney’s ass—his _naked_ ass –made way for a flood of images of Carson’s hand raining down on John’s ass, that suddenly intermingled with numerous fantasies he’d had over the last four months since he had accidentally walked on them. But right now, Carson was squeezing his flesh, reminding him this wasn’t one of his fantasies… this was real. 

A sudden firm slap to his already warm cheek jarred Rodney out of his thoughts at the same time Carson spoke. “Stay with me Rodney—Now you were going to tell me if you had a problem with this?”

The silence stretched a moment too long; another firm slap quickly followed.

“Ow!” Rodney swallowed. “I. No, no problem… I…”

Carson continued to stroke and rub his palm over Rodney’s heated flesh. “You what, Rodney? Talk to me.”

Rodney sputtered incoherently, lowering his head in futile attempt to hide the blush he knew had to be sweeping over his face.

“Rodney?”

It wasn’t just his name but a stern order, a warning. Ignoring his accelerated heartbeat, Rodney swallowed and allowed the words to rush forward. “Ilikeitokay!”

Softly Carson asked, “What was that, luv?” With one hand he slowed and gentled his strokes, encouraging Rodney with each petted caress. Carson’s other hand moved over Rodney’s back, up past his neck until his hand was threading through Rodney’s hair. Resuming his own exploration, John lazily continued to pet Rodney’s flank down toward his thighs. 

The effects were dizzying: hands were everywhere, touching, caressing. Then suddenly Carson’s hand palmed Rodney’s jaw, forcing him to look up. Unable and unwilling to hold anything back, Rodney pleaded, “Please?”

Fingers fondled the skin above Rodney’s collar, ultimately reminding Rodney of where and whom he willingly belonged to now. Carson leaned forward, his movements never swaying and quietly whispered above Rodney’s ear, “Please, what?”

Like water breaking from a dam, Rodney’s emotions gushed forward. “I like it, more than like, okay? I do. It’s…oh god, Carson, your hand, it feels so good…. All of this…” Lost for words, overwhelmed once again by the full extent of everything, Rodney tried to convey more of what he was feeling by demonstration— nuzzling his head into Carson’s hand. Kissing each of Carson’s fingers, muttering and begging for Carson to continue, “Please, pleaseplease…”

“Aww luv.” Carson tugged on the collar, until he was looking into Rodney’s blue orbs. His thumb brushed over Rodney’s lips, that silencing him by pushing his thumb inside Rodney’s mouth. Immediately Rodney took the cue and started to suck on Carson’s thumb, swirling his tongue around the length, then sucking deeply.

Smiling encouragingly, with his free hand Carson resumed his petting. “Aye. No worries, tonight you’ll receive your punishment, but that’s not the main focus of tonight—it’s also about _**pleasure**_ : yours, John’s and mine.” Carson’s voice betrayed his feelings; each word was spoken huskier, his Scottish inflection heavier. “And I _**wanna give you pleasure.**_ Have your arse glowing red for me, every stroke radiating heat before I take you.”

Rodney paused in his sucking, looking up; his mouth gaped open, that allowing a low pitched moan to escape. Unable to think, Rodney only nodded his consent, lips tightening around Carson’s thumb, now sucking with more purpose.   
With a halted breath, Carson stated, “Aye, very talented.” Swallowing, he continued, “but I need my hand back. I cannae wait much longer.” Slowly Carson retracted his thumb, wiping the excess wetness over Rodney’s lips and down his chin then pulling him into a deep possessive kiss.

Reluctantly Carson pulled away, then changed his mind. He lowered his head and licked a broad path from Rodney’s swollen lips down to his chin, nibbling small bites in between. He worked his way along Rodney's jaw back up to his ear and whispered, “You make me greedy to take you right now, but I need ta warm your arse first. Ye gonna be a good boy for me?” He captured Rodney’s lobe between his lips and started sucking slightly. 

A nod that was jerky at best followed by a jagged moan was Rodney’s only answer. “That's it. Though I wanna hear your words, Rodney.”

Rodney managed to clear his throat enough to speak. Desperate and slightly irritated he barked, “Yes, yes, please Carson, just get on with it!” He yelped as a loud smack quickly resonated against his ass.  
Through lowered lashes, he realized that Carson's hands were busy elsewhere and that his punishment had to have come from John.

The familiar command voice confirmed it. “Be nice, Rodney.” 

Rodney felt John’s fingers linger soothingly over the heated mark he had created. Then his brain began stumbling over the order he'd been given, _‘Be nice, Rodney? He wants me to be nice? How the hell can I do that when they keep touching me, teasing me—when I just want Carson to…_

Rodney’s internal tirade was evident on his face and Carson interrupted it by lightly stroking his forehead. “Shhhh, don’t think so much.” Eventually Rodney stilled, then relaxed into Carson’s touch, enjoying the closeness, obediently waiting for more.

Abruptly, the bed shifted as Carson moved off. Rodney followed Carson’s movement; a moment later Rodney was treated to the sight of Carson removing his own shirt and tossing it on the floor. He suddenly realized that he had never seen Carson naked, or even half naked. Even when he had accidentally walked in on John and Carson six months ago, it was only John who had been naked. Since then, Rodney had often fantasized about what Carson looked like underneath his usual layer of clothes, and now he was getting his chance to find out just how wrong, and right, he was. Slowly, hungrily, Rodney’s eyes took in every detail of Carson’s naked flesh. 

As his eyes roamed Carson’s sculptured chest, he noticed that of the three of them, Carson had the least body hair, just a few sprinklings of dark hair around his nipples with a short trail below his navel that led downward. Rodney's attempt to follow its path was suddenly obstructed by Carson’s fingers. Fingers that were busy unzipping and pushing material down to reveal Carson’s sex. The fact that Carson had been going commando barely registered as he took in the beauty that was Carson. 

Rodney barely registered that Carson had moved closer, nor had he really heard the doctor when he groaned out, _“Fuck,”_ at the sight of Rodney laid out before him. Instead, he was acutely aware when Carson’s hand wrapped around the base of the cock he wanted so badly. Unconsciously, Rodney licked his lips and focused solely on the drops of shiny moisture gathered at the head.

Carson’s breath was ragged when he next spoke, “Beautiful.”

Only in his peripheral vision did he notice Carson’s fingers clench harder then pull upward as one swept over the head, gathering those precious drops before he let go of himself entirely. Eagerly Rodney opened his mouth, hoping, waiting, and anticipating as that same finger approached. 

Sloppily, Carson traced his finger over Rodney’s lips and the surrounding skin before he allowed Rodney a brief taste, then pulled it back with an audible slurpy pop.

Suddenly Carson was gone, Rodney couldn't see where, and behind him the bed dipped. Hands, John's or Carson’s, he couldn't tell, but as they caressed and rubbed his ass, his anticipation began to peak. A finger, then fingers, traced down through his ass crease, wedging ever closer to his opening, and his body responded to the silent command, relaxing as he stretched out, allowing even more access. Another hand encouragingly rubbed the small of his back, then suddenly, two hands firmly grasped each ass cheek to further pry him open, to put him on display. A fingernail raked over the opening. Rodney began to shake, quivering in want, open and ready, waiting to be taken. Fingers continued to prod, and a few words in Carson’s gentle lilt encouraged him. Rodney exhaled, then carefully stretched, further opening his body, consciously submitting to the intimate touch.

*~*~*

Briefly Carson closed his eyes, silently cursing his body to still. The quaking body beneath his fingers left him giddy and aroused and feeling slightly out of control. He had desired and wanted Rodney as his own for so long, he had started to believe it would never happen. That it would forever be an unfulfilled fantasy that even having John sharing his bed wouldn't change. 

When he'd regained control, at least for the moment, Carson opened his eyes. He saw his John, still at Rodney’s side, his strong hands still holding Rodney open, even as his own body quivered. His erect cock was standing proud, and, Carson realized, mere inches from grinding into Rodney’s hips. But John knew better, was trained long before Carson came into the picture just as Carson had trained other soldiers before.

As if he felt Carson’s gaze, John looked up expectantly. Eyes glittering, and heady with lust, Carson nodded, then gathered his thoughts, knowing he had to get things started before they were prematurely over. Automatically, his nail retraced over Rodney’s hole and his thumb followed, almost accidentally pushing through the tight opening. Rodney bucked back, desperate for the contact. Carson allowed it and pushed in further, wiggling his thumb, pumping, riding Rodney’s ass. His other hand caressed lower down, fondling Rodney’s sac toward his still limp cock. Carson touched and fondled the sensitive organ, startling Rodney out of his silence and generating a stream of curse words as he crossed over into the realm of pleasurable pain.

Undeterred, Carson pulled his hand away and slapped Rodney’s flank to still him. His thumb still imbedded, Carson leaned down and John scooted back out of his way. His breath was hot and heavy over Rodney’s upturned up ass as he slowly removed his thumb with a loving stroke. Rodney’s whimpers at its loss were short lived as Carson quickly replaced it with his tongue. At first it was only a long wet stroke over the puckered hole. Shudders of pleasure rocked Rodney’s body, followed closely by incoherent mumbling babble. 

Pleased, Carson glanced up to see John’s hands caressing the small of Rodney’s back, that encouraging Rodney to hold the stretched posture. 

Carson’s hands replaced John’s in prying Rodney open as he leaned down again, angling for a better position as his tongue raked over then plunged into Rodney’s wrinkled opening. 

Rodney jerked, and for his reaction, Carson spanked his thigh in warning, but seconds later, almost contradictorily, wiggled his tongue in further. Delving as deep as he could, Carson rocked forward, squishing his cheeks into Rodney’s, hands guiding and tilting Rodney’s hips. Carson curled and started to piston his tongue in and out, picking up a taste of Rodney’s essence, and was that cherry?

With one last swipe, Carson kissed the wrinkled skin and pulled away, teeth raking the flesh as he did. Slapping Rodney’s flank, Carson straightened up, smirking as he watched the goosebumped flesh quiver. He turned, as a guttural moan demanded his attention, and stared into John’s dilated eyes. Licking his lips, his brow raised in question, Carson softly inquired, “Cherry lube, John?” 

Unable to form enough words to answer, John shrugged, a small smirk on his own lips as he licked them, silently begging as he stared intently at Carson’s swollen lips.

Leaning forward, Carson grabbed John’s collar, pulling him closer, and sloppily kissed him. John greedily latched onto Carson’s tongue, sucking, tasting, trying to find his own bit of Rodney’s flavor amongst the cherry.

*~*~* 

A series of slaps against flesh reverberated within the room, but this time Rodney could only hear them. His excitement spiked as he realized it had to be Carson raining blows to John’s ass. Tethered and powerless to twist around to see, Rodney wiggled as much as he could to try and gain their attention. A sudden sharp slap against his own ass was the resounding reply. Frustrated, Rodney huffed and bemoaned his discontent. 

“Aye, just a moment, Rodney. Wait your turn.” Carson's voice was comforting even when it was stern.

Still unable to see what was happening, Rodney's imagination filled visuals for in the slurping sounds that he knew had to be coming from John. The harsh breathlessness of both men filled the room for what seemed to him like hours, but eventually, it was Carson who spoke again. 

“Go and get me your plug,” he heard Carson say matter-of-factly, and he felt the bed shift again as presumably John obeyed. A lone whimper escaped as Rodney replayed those words in his head and thought of his other lover with that particular toy. A low chuckle interrupted his thoughts. 

“I think Rodney’s looking forward to seeing this side of you, John.” 

Rodney felt Carson’s hand trail up over his back to his head, then affectionately pet him. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and he realized that John must have returned. He heard Carson ask, “ And did you prep yourself as well as ye did Rodney?”

The "Yes" Rodney expected came quickly, though he was startled to hear the heady, scratchy tremor in John’s voice.

“Well done. Now assume position, please." 

Polite or not, the order was clear and Rodney swallowed hard as he imagined John presenting himself to Carson. Silence descended and Rodney strained to hear beyond the bed dipping and shifting as Carson moved. There was a sharp inhale mingled with breathy moans, rapidly followed by the sound of a jarring, hard slap. 

“Good now.” Carson paused as John first grunted, then whimpered, leaving Rodney to speculate exactly what Carson was doing. “I expect you to continue showing Rodney exactly how well trained you are…” John whimpered again and Rodney strained to hear as Carson’s voice lowered. “That’s my boy. Now go show Rodney your plug.” 

Another slap followed but already Rodney could tell it was only a playful tap. A moment later John entered his peripheral vision. Without conscious thought Rodney turned his head and began to lift his torso, but immediately stilled, closing his eyes and cursing as he belatedly realized he didn’t have permission to move. 

A hand swept down his spine, caressing between his shoulder blades. “Shhh, you’re fine. Up you go then. I want you to see John—my John.”

Rodney swallowed convulsively at Carson's proclamation, and twinge of jealousy sparked—though he wasn’t sure if it was for John, or John’s place with Carson. 

As if he was reading Rodney’s mind, Carson immediately reassured him, “My John, just as you’re my Rodney now.”

Rodney happily bowed his head, submitting to the truth of Carson’s words. Carson slid a hand under his chin and pulled it back up.

“Aye, mine. Now look, Rodney, look at John.”

Rodney obeyed and saw John standing to his right, waiting at ease, standing tall, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes swept over the familiar body, settling on the hazel eyes, and what he found startled him. Carson was right. This wasn’t the John he knew, this was someone he had never seen, but fully recognized. The pleasure, want, and need swimming within their depths were exactly what he was feeling. The self-confidence, maybe not so much, but it was clear from the lack of modesty in his submissiveness that John was proud to allow Rodney to see this other half of himself, the one that Carson dominated with, one word a glance, and a firm hand. 

“Turn around…slowly. Allow Rodney his fill of you. Then I want you to grab a few extra pillows---I’m thinking Rodney’s going to need the support once I get started.”

Rodney blinked as he tried to process what Carson had just said, but it was difficult to focus as John slowly turned to show off the plug imbedded deep within his ass. Rodney couldn’t really tell its size, but he gathered from the way John moved carefully that it wasn’t just a symbolic decorative piece. But what had Rodney almost hyperventilating were the fine decorative strips of leather dangling from the center of the plug, like a horsetail. 

Rodney gasped and knew his eyes had to be as wide as saucers. He couldn’t stop staring at John, whether it was at the base the plug pressed hard between his ass cheeks, the whipped tail sticking out of his ass and falling gracefully down, or the shower of red handprints all around it. He hadn’t even realized he had moved until Carson firmly grabbed his collar and pulled him back. 

“No, lad. No touching…yet.”

Apparently he had whined or made some other embarrassingly incoherent noise, and he saw John turn around, but right then Carson began petting him and cooing to him and his body and brain melted into Carson’s touch. 

“Do you know John was fretting you might object?” Carson whispered into his ear.

“What?” Rodney managed to whisper back. He looked up to John, trying to convey his thoughts even jumbled as they were. Yes, he was shocked, but pleasantly so. Seeing John like this…was hot, so hot that Rodney couldn’t think straight. 

Somehow, Carson knew exactly what he was feeling because he leaned forward and kissed his shoulder as he whispered, “Aye, I agree.” 

John must have figured out what they left unsaid because he just smiled before moving to pick up the pillows Carson had requested earlier. Rodney grinned back, thoroughly enjoying the swish and sway of the tail as John moved carefully about, gathering the ones that had ended up on the floor. A minute later he was jerked back to Carson’s presence as he felt Carson’s hand trailing over his stomach down to his cock.

He wasn’t hard, not exactly, but his body was trying to follow suit to where his mind was already. How could he not be turned on? John was so beautiful and submissive, and the plug and tail were Rodney’s undoing. Then to top it off, he had Carson here holding him, touching him, and at some point before the night was over, spanking his ass before fucking him—and he wanted it, all of it. If his body would comply he would have had several orgasms already. Or not. He smiled to himself as he remembered that now it was _**Carson’s right**_ when he did or did not come and he was more than fine with that. 

Carson’s celebratory chuckle had John turning back, curious. Carson just grinned devilishly, “Oh Rodney… I’m impressed... John, come here.” 

As quickly as the plug allowed, John dumped the pillows on the bed and gingerly knelt on the bed, then crawled over to the couple. Carson took him by the hand and guided him down to Rodney’s cock. Feeling for himself the evidence of Rodney’s slowly reawakening cock, John whistled. “Damn Rodney.”

Rodney wanted to say something—to be smug, spout about his superior genes, anything, but they were right there, touching him and he needed, wanted so much. Instead he just trembled, waiting for more of their roving caresses.  
Suddenly they both moved away, and he whimpered at the loss.

“Shhhh luv.” Carson’s hand was back though this time it was barely caressing the curve of his ass. “John, the pillows.” Rodney didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he had to open them to see John kneeling at his side arranging and stuffing pillows under his chest.

Suddenly, the soft caress of Carson’s hand was gone again, this time replaced by the smoother, cooler surface of wood—the paddle John had presented Carson earlier. 

Rodney’s need spiraled. “Please!”

“Shhhh, yes luv.” The paddle circled Rodney’s ass, rubbing softly, then the paddle lifted with Carson’s wrist and _**smacked**_ first one ass cheek then the other. 

Immediately Rodney responded, yelping in pain. He didn’t even try to restrain his boisterous cries as Carson didn’t waver and repeatedly spanked over the same two spots. There was no deviation, nor hesitation, just smack after smack raining down, one after another. What had begun as a low heat simmered to a burn that was quickly turning to a boil. 

~*~*~*~

Alert to some inner voice, Carson stopped, dropping the paddle to his side. His hand hovered over the heated flesh, judging his handiwork. Gently, he used fingertips to touch the searing heat. Instantly, Rodney cried out, rocking away from Carson’s touch. Firmly but gently, Carson moved with Rodney, soothingly caressing the heated flesh, fingers tracing down between Rodney’s ass cheeks. His thumb dug down, teasing Rodney’s opening until it was breached, wiggling and pushing, easing it further inside. Instantly changing his mind, Rodney shoved back, moaning as the unexpected pleasure ricocheted throughout his body. 

Delighted by Rodney’s reaction, Carson imbedded his thumb as far as it would go and pushed forward against Rodney’s thrust back. His other hand danced over Rodney’s fiery flesh. “Aye, your punishment is over…. now on to the pleasure.” 

“John, help him relax, just don’t come; and Rodney, you may only use your mouth—no hands.” 

Rodney felt Carson fumbling with something behind him while at the same time John was suddenly in front of him, holding his head, raining kisses all over his face, murmuring incoherently. _‘Damn... so beautiful... god.’_

Before long, John was shoving his tongue down Rodney’s throat in a feral kiss. John was so good at demanding his attention that he didn’t even realize that Carson had removed his thumb until it was replaced by something else. Something slick and hard entered him, then stilled. It was the wrong size to be Carson's cock, too small though larger than a single finger or two. It didn't register right away, but as Carson pushed it in further Rodney figured out that was one of their toys, a small dildo or perhaps a slim plug. New or old, Rodney didn’t know, but simply accepted its intrusion as Carson used it to slowly fuck his ass.

Still tethered, with John now directly in front of him and Carson behind him thoroughly working his ass, Rodney had very little room to maneuver, but what little room he did have, he managed to make work, rocking hard between his two lovers, attempting to find a good rhythm as his sphincter muscles gripped tight on the toy. When a spasm of pleasure caused him to release his grip, Rodney snapped his hips and pushed back in order to fuck himself harder on the toy in the space he was given.

~*~*~*~

“Oh Rodney…” Carson was losing his own words from the lovely sight before him as Rodney’s ass clenched again around the silicone dildo and the scientist fucked himself harder as Carson only held the slender toy in place. The palm of Carson's other hand lightly rubbed the heated blush on Rodney's ass, then started to spank the outer skirts, determined to heat up the entire area.

This time the crack of each slap was random and even reached further down to Rodney’s upper thighs. With each slap, Carson proceeded lower, caressing the skin after each heated mark, eventually turning his attention to Rodney’s dangling sacs. Though still not fully erect, the fact that Rodney’s cock twitched and struggled to get there had Carson positively giddy. 

His own cock was achingly hard and he was more than grateful to have had the foresight to actually use the cock ring John had brought when he had gathered all the other toys, and at the moment the snug fitting thin rubber tube was the only thing keeping him from coming. Though even with that assistance, Carson knew his patience was at an end; he had to have Rodney now.

With recharged purpose, Carson used both hands to cover Rodney’s ass in a brilliant red. The tempo and urgency of each slap encouraged Rodney’s jerky movements as he struggled to keep the dildo in place.

Once Carson achieved a satisfactory heat, he stopped. His hands fit and held Rodney’s hips, forcibly stilling him. His own breath hitched, his eyes admiring the varying shades of red he'd created on the firm cheeks. It was too tempting, and Carson gave into the urge, both hands covering the heated flesh; each caress molding and squeezing Rodney’s skin. The increased moaning was his feedback - each touch was only adding to the euphoria of Rodney’s pleasurable pain.

Deftly, Carson twisted one hand around, feeling the bed behind him for the lube. Biting his lip, Carson tried to ignore the painful throb of his cock as he uncapped and quickly coated it. Suddenly impatient, in one swift move Carson removed the dildo, then in his excitement nearly yelled for John’s attention. “John… John….” 

It took several seconds for John to realize Carson was calling his name. With one last swipe of Rodney’s lips, he pulled away. A guttural moan filled the air as Rodney was suddenly left untouched by both men.

“Shhh, gonna make you mine now luv,…” Carson comforted. He took in the sight of John, whose lips were slick and wet and swollen, eyes darkened with lust after his attentions to Rodney, and Carson's cock pushed against its restraint. 

In awe, John nodded and pointedly stared, watching as Carson’s hips inched forward. Though he couldn’t see it clearly, John could tell as Carson’s cock slowly prodded and breached its way into Rodney. A sharp inhale from Carson and his own gasp simultaneously matched in chorus with Rodney’s loud whimper. Carson suddenly stilled and waited, with only the head of his cock stretching Rodney open.

Enthralled, John licked his lips, then bit down hard, swallowing as he reflexively tightened his sphincter muscles around the dildo. His hips jerked spastically, propelled forward then quickly pulled back just out of Rodney’s reach. With a ragged breath, John tried to calm himself, his hand reaching out and palming Rodney’s jaw. “Relax, Rodney, open up for him. Remember, _Carson’s right_ …”

Rodney nodded furiously. His only audible reply was a raspy, “Yes,” but he silently mouthed the words, _Carson’s right_ …” as he concentrated to comply. 

Carson made his own breathless reply, “Oh luv…” as he pushed forward, gliding his way into Rodney, then freezing.

~*~*~*~

Seconds passed as each seemed to hold their breath, but it was Rodney who finally spoke, a burst of babble followed, throaty noises mixed with words, most of it incoherent gibberish with the exception of, “ _ **FUCK!**_ ….. damn it…Carson, _move, please, fuck me!_ ” 

Rodney wasn’t sure who he heard laugh, but he was sure he didn’t care. All he did care about was Carson moving and to encourage, it he bore down on Carson’s cock and pushed himself back as hard as he could. He barely registered the resounding smack against his skin that followed Carson’s loud shout of, “Fuck!” The slap encouraged rather than discouraged him and again and again he snapped his hips back, now eagerly awaiting the next blow. 

Carson set a slow counter rhythm, continuing to heat Rodney’s flesh with smacks alternating with Rodney's impaling thrusts.

~*~*~*~

Kneeling, thighs taut and spread wide in front, the leather fringe in back swiping across his feet with each quivering movement, John quietly followed the pace Carson set. Almost of its own accord, his cock was jerking in minute thrusts, just in front of Rodney’s open mouth, while John silently pleaded for Carson to allow Rodney to suck him off. He looked away for a moment, a meager attempt to ease the ache that the scene before him was inciting, but the sounds drew him back - the pounding of Carson’s hand over Rodney's burnt bottom, the slap of skin against skin when while Rodney pushed back on Carson’s cock, the grunts of effort and pleasure from them both as their rhythm increased and each was set off by the other. 

Envious of the attention that Rodney's ass was receiving, John hungrily licked his dry lips and did his best to copy Carson's amazing example, holding off no matter what was happening in front of him. Nostrils flaring with the effort, John roughly clamped his teeth onto the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood, swallowing the whimper that threatened to escape. He wouldn't, _wouldn't_ pathetically beg Carson for what he wanted. He _would_ await Carson's orders. 

Overexcited, Rodney’s desire shuddered through him. His eyes closed, then opened only to narrow as he took in the sight before him, of John’s leaking cock tantalizingly just out of his reach. Now frantic, Rodney almost couldn't think of how to get John's attention. “John….”

John looked down to see Rodney staring up at him, eyes wild, pupils blown wide and laden with lust. A shine of sweat covered his body, beads of it gathering at his hairline and creeping down his neck. John’s hands openly clenched at his side, forcibly holding himself still and out of Rodney’s reach. Too desperate in his own want, John shuddered and closed his eyes, willing Carson to give the order before he fell apart at the seams. 

As if hearing his plea, Carson called out, “John… it’s okay, luv, give Rodney a taste…” 

Whether it was Rodney or himself that groaned with such animalistic want, John didn’t know, and didn’t care as he clumsy inched himself closer toward Rodney’s already open mouth. As soon as he was within reach, Rodney didn’t hesitate, but swept his tongue over the glistening tip.

Carson nearly lost his breath. “Fuck his mouth, John, I have to see...” he trailed off, momentarily fading off into his own pleasure zone. 

Rodney was just as good at following orders as he was at everything else he did. Before John knew what was happening, Rodney had quickly opened his throat and practically swallowed him down. 

The screech that followed had Rodney mentally grinning. John’s hands gripped his head, weakly pushing him away, chanting, “Not yet, not yet!" 

Slowly, with strong, firm strokes of his tongue, Rodney eased up and off, allowing John to calm for a second. He knew John was close; they both were, and for him it was a bit of a shock. A pleasant shock, though, and if he weren’t so fucking needy, he’d bask in the glow of just being able to get it up again. Though at the moment, it didn’t matter. Nothing did as he felt the tips of Carson’s fingers digging into his hip, silently demanding and instructing that he stop moving. The next moment he felt Carson pull out. He started to protest at the abrupt emptiness, but just then, Carson rapidly and roughly slammed back in, filling Rodney to the hilt. 

Rodney wanted to scream, to plead again, but didn’t have the chance as the head of John’s cock swiped across his lips, his intent quite clear as he nudged forward into Rodney’s open mouth. Both John’s hands threaded through his soaked hair, this time directing the depth he’d allow Rodney to take him.

The ecstasy started to ride into whiteout bliss at the feeling of being filled, fucked, and loved at both ends.

Rodney continued working his magic on John, feeling every tremor, wrapping his tongue over each vein then sucking hard and down until John pulled him back, still attempting some measure of control. Suddenly, John leaned forward, guiding Rodney further back by the shoulders in order to reach Carson, who in turn had stilled, holding Rodney by the hips, both men still imbedded deeply in him.

It took Rodney a few moments to hear to hear the sounds of John and Carson kissing above him. He found himself unable to voice his protest—he wanted to see, to watch them. Everything that had happened before was too brief and the thought of John under Carson’s control brought shivers of pleasure down Rodney's spine. A hand, Carson’s, leisurely caressed his spine. Rodney tried to demand more, for the both of them to continue fucking him. The sound he achieved around John’s cock wasn’t something he couldn’t even put a name to, but he got their attention, as Carson laughed, then agreed. “Aye, luv. Don't think we've forgotten you.” 

Then things speeded up. John pulled out of his mouth completely, physically pulling Rodney forward back into his original position just as Carson pulled nearly all the way out then slammed back, over and over, leaving Rodney no room to think.

John was still right there, his hard cock waving and smearing pre-come along his cheek. Rodney turned, his tongue lapping over and down John’s shaft, his mouth open, desperate to swallow and suck John down. Suddenly it was out of reach, and Rodney saw John’s fingers grabbing the base of his cock, squeezing tightly in order not too come. Rodney tried to lean forward once again to take John; a hard slap on his flank corrected him. “No Rodney, watch.” Carson gentled his thrusts, but kept up the rhythm. He wanted Rodney's attention on John now. 

“You’re mine now, Rodney, like John… show him, John, fuck yourself for me. Show Rodney how you’re mine.”

Open-mouthed, Rodney ogled in wonder as John reached around to grab the base of the dildo with one hand while the other stayed clenched tight around the base of his cock. His body flexed and loosened before leaning forward. Hunched over his knees, his stomach quivered slightly, the stretch in John thighs increasing, muscle bunching tensing. Breathing heavily, John’s hand gripped the dildo and pulled it partway out.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed it. Rodney gulped as John manipulated the largest dildo he’d even seen in real life. The tail fringe danced a jig; hips moved, pushing in and out, creating a rhythm as John held the toy and worked it in and out and around. Rodney’s heart began to race a mile a minute, his breath heaving in excitement as he watched John literally fuck himself. 

“That’s my boy, John, don’t hesitate,” Carson encouraged.

‘Hesitate,’ as if he could -- Rodney would have chuckled at that -- that just didn’t make sense in the context, and it wasn’t like he wanted to stop the show to have Carson explain. He got his explanation shortly, when John suddenly sped up his activities. One hand enthusiastically worked his cock, the other vigorously pistoned the dildo in and out quickly as his hips snapped up then slammed down. John’s flexibility alone astounded him, and Rodney could only think that John had to be Teyla’s star pupil in the gym.

In awe, Rodney just stared. Within minutes John’s body glistened, covered in a heavy sheen of sweat, soaking John’s soft and plentiful chest hair. Each generous hip roll and gyration John made was followed with disproportionate sounds. Indescribable throaty sounds came from his own throat, matching in volume even if they were not harmonious. If Carson was adding to their chorus, the two of them were surely drowning him out.

Moving his eyes down John’s body, Rodney couldn’t help but pull and stretch forward even as Carson held him back, in hopes of taking John’s leaking cock into his mouth. 

Carson suddenly whispered in his ear, “Ready, Rodney?” Then louder, to John,   
“Now lad, come for me.”

Rodney didn’t even have time to register what Carson meant until he felt and tasted the first spurt of John’s come. Greedily, he opened his mouth, catching what he could as John squeezed spurt after spurt from his body, leaving Rodney to only receive half. He felt the heated head of John’s cock nudge his lips, and immediately opened wide, swallowing the rest of John’s spunk down his throat. Pressing forward, he felt John’s still rigid cock pushing at the back of his throat, ‘til his nose went flush against John's body. Realizing that John’s softening cock had to be on the edge of painful over-stimulation, Rodney tried to relax his throat and steadily breathed into John's pubic hair.

With each deep relaxed breath, Rodney became more aware of sounds outside his own erratic heartbeat and harsh breathing. Again he heard the slurping sounds of kissing between what he guessed had to be John’s stifled whimpers. A moment later John pulled away his cock making a wet slow popping noise as he hastily exited Rodney’s mouth. 

Carson’s voice was so ragged as to be nearly unrecognizable. “Need you now, Rodney!” 

The rapid and hard pace Carson set said more than any words of instruction could, as he repeatedly slammed harder and deeper into Rodney’s body. Suddenly Carson was verbalizing - mostly indistinguishable mutterings, a few in Gaelic with even fewer in English… but those Rodney cherished the most: _‘Mine, luv.’_

Shaking in need, barely aware of anything other than his need to come, Carson skillfully released the cock ring, his body moving on autopilot as he began to fuck Rodney through the mattress, heedless of anything less else. Fingers gripped Rodney’s hips tighter, bruising, cruelly holding him in place as he pistoned in and out, nearly screaming, **“Mine!”** as he came, Rodney squeezing him tighter as he spurted his release. 

Breathless at first, Carson eventually came to his senses. Deftly, he unleashed the lead from Rodney’s collar and pulled him up so he was flush with Carson’s body. Arms wrapped around as he started to kiss and nuzzle Rodney’s neck above the collar, he whispered. “So good, luv … so pleased.” 

Rodney felt hands travel his body, up and down his torso, hands that were quickly accompanied by John’s who had also joined Carson in kissing and nuzzling his neck. 

A moment later, a hand gripped Rodney's cock, squeezing pleasure into the hard flesh. Carson’s tongue licked and trailed over the outer shell of his ear, his breath just above a whisper. “And this…” There was another firm squeeze of Carson's hand. “ ’M extremely impressed, luv. And you waited… for my permission? Wanna come on my command?” 

Rodney shuddered and bit back a laugh as Carson’s hand started to slowly pump his cock, but it didn’t go unnoticed. “What, luv?” 

Unable to stop himself, Rodney giggled, and corrected Carson. “…Would have already if …” Rodney didn’t finish as he continued laughing at the absurdity of _him_ coming on command. Euphorically on edge, Rodney found it almost comical that Carson would assume he was waiting for permission, rather than more direct stimulation. 

John snorted, but Carson ignored it, seeing the truth and turned Rodney toward him for a demanding, possessive kiss. When they were both breathless, Carson pulled away, his eyes twinkling, challenging. “We’ll be working on that.” He turned to his first sub. “John, help him out, would you, luv?” 

John grinned. He didn’t need to be asked twice. He bent down and only waited for Carson's invitation as he held Rodney's cock out to his open mouth. Quickly, he engulfed Rodney down to the root, his lips replacing Carson’s hand.

John worked his throat muscles and swallowed hard just as Carson bit down hard on Rodney’s neck above the collar. Rodney bucked once, twice, then screamed and came. It was only a small spurt, but his entire body spasmed before he collapsed back into Carson’s arms. 

Leisurely, Carson caressed and kissed Rodney before latching onto John’s collar, pulling him toward them and depositing Rodney into his arms. After a long passionate kiss, tasting Rodney from John’s lips, Carson pulled away and directed John to caress and cradle their worn out lover. 

~*~*~*~ 

Rodney no longer had any sense of time - he didn't know whether two minutes had passed or twenty. All he knew or cared about were the continued murmurings of love, the touch and feel of his lovers' bodies snuggled beside him, one on each side. He heard the soft whisper of Carson’s voice, “Sleep luv…” soon followed by a welcome promise of, “We’ll be working on more of your training tomorrow.” 

Rodney had no answer, only a smile as he drifted off to sleep. 

FiN~


End file.
